When rain comes
by TIA4181
Summary: Cameron thought her dreams where coming true but things change.Her life seems to be spiraling out of control. Can House fix her? No medical case .M for abuse and Bad Language and sex in the 11th chapter. please R&R:
1. down came the rain

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to fox:(

Warning: This story contains abuse and bad language.

AN: I am not the best writer I have hard time with punctuation but I am trying. I hope you enjoy this story and please read and review. Thank you:) I am not a medical person so I am not sure if they will have a case in depth but I will try and put something up. This story will end up House and Cameron but might not happen till later.

The rain pounded on the window as she threw the cover off her and she yawned as she got up and walked into the bathroom looking into the mirror. Her hair was getting so long she noted as she picked up the mess off her shoulders tossing it to her back grabbing her tooth brush and the paste while turning the shower on. She was in a rather light mood since she meet her new man his name was Dominick and he was gorgeous with dark raven hair and deep blue eyes he was about six one and had a body any man would die for.

She meet him about a month ago at the hospital when he had brought his little sister in with a broken leg, (she fell from the tree she was climbing)and she knew she was not to go out with patient but this was different when she saw him she melted and he said the same.

Flash Back

_"So Dr. Cameron is it?" he asked as she was signing release form._

_"Yes." she replied as he pushed the clipboard down from her sight._

_"Does the hospital have rules about going on dates with patients?" he asked with a little smile that Cameron returned_

_"Your not a patient" she caught herself saying smiling bigger as she saw his little sister roll her eyes._

_"Dominick please lets go." she said in a shy voice_

_"Nikki hush" he stated with a little bit of annoyance_

_"Can I call you tonight and maybe we can get a drink once I drop off my sister?" He asked as Cameron signed the papers handing_

_them to him including her phone number._

End of Flash back

After that night everything started moving fast. She had agreed to them living together and they decided to give both of there apartments up and move into a bigger one close to the hospital for her. He was a model and was rising fast, he traveled to New york a lot but it didn't bother him and she had introduce him to Chase, and Foreman but has yet to introduce him to house. She didn't know why she was waiting but she was afraid House would be his charming self and make her look like an idiot. But she was going to introduce them today because she felt like she had met the one she would spend the rest of her life with.

She just finished making the coffee when she heard that annoying cane thumping behind her.

"Earth to Cameron!" House said reaching around her pouting himself some coffee.

"Sorry I just got lost in a thought" she said taking a seat by chase who smiled at her

"What?" she asked him trying to contain her smile

"You love him!" chase stated as she closed her eyes briefly. They had not said I love you yet and she didn't know why. Did he not really love her? But she was sure he did everything he has done for her sending her flowers and little letters just the small things telling her how much she means to him but he had never said said it to her before nor has she.

"He hasn't said it has he?" House chimed with a smirk on his face as he sipped his coffee

"No, but I know he does love me" she paused for a moment

"Do you love him?" House asked staring intently at her.

"Yes, I am very much in love." she said staring off for just a moment

"Have you told him?" Forman interrupted as her smile faded.

"Good because love is overrated." house said limping towards his office.

"You are just a sour old man who will not admitted he could love again himself." she said a little more bitterly then she had hope for but she tried with him and she knew if he would have gave just a little bit they could have been happy.

"For that you just won yourself my two hours of clinic duty" he said as he continued to limp his way in the office.

" That is not right I was just voicing my opinion and..." she started but she was cut off

"I am your boss and I don't care about your opinion so you do what I say." He said turning around and disappeared in his office.

"Fine!" she said and went to storm out the office when she ran into Wilson and knocked his files out of his hand.

"Hey Allison? you okay?" He asked as she picked up the files and handed to him

"Yup but I'll be better when he stops being such an ass." she said leaving the office " Don't hold your breath." she heard him as she pushed the elevator buttons.

"What did you do now?" Wilson asked his friend who he could hate as much as he loved.

" littlest duckling upset is she?" he asked in a mocking voice

"House please not just for your sake but for the hospital please don't make her leave. she is good at what she does." Wilson as House rolled his eyes.

"But she knows it, so I just got to take her down a couple. Besides I wanna have some fun." House said with puppy dog eyes. Wilson smiled a bit and knew there was no fighting him when he was like this.

"What happened to your case?" Wilson decided to change the subject

"He's better so we sent him home to his miserable little life." House said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his orange bottle which contained his most valued thing.

"Wife and kids who love each other is not miserable House." Wilson replied raising his eyebrow to his friend who chuckled

"From a man who can't stay faithful to save his life, you shouldn't be talking Jimmy. I would have picked death" he said as he tossed his pill up and caught it in his mouth.

"Just give Cameron about another month she will be depressed and crying because he was an ass." He said standing up and turning his TV on.

"You are just jealous because she is not fawning over you anymore." he said standing up and walk out House just stared at the TV but in some way knew Wilson was right he had always harbored some feelings for his youngest duckling but the hurt that was cause from his last love was to much to bare and knew he would not be able to get past another lost like that.

"Mrs.Swanson your son seems to be suffering and allergic reaction to something so we want to run some test to rule anything out." Cameron said as the worried mother stood by her son who was breathing a little better now that the medicine they him were working now.

"We need you to sign some form for us while we call the lab." she said handing her the forms and once they were signed she took them to the nurses station when she saw Dominick come in the door and she heard the elevator door dig open and out walked house.

"Hey baby." he said leaning in for a kiss when she backed away from him looking at house limping there way.

"What the hell?" he asked her as she looked at him in a sorry way

"House this is Dominick." she said as Dominick offered his hand and house just looked from her to him and then at his hand as Chase walked up and said hi.

"So you are the one who has not said I love you." House said as Dominick dropped his hand down and looked at Cameron with anger.

"

House!" Chase said in a high voice.

"That is none of your business" he said through clenched teeth

"What the hell is your problem?" Cameron asked as she felt the warmth of tears behind her eyes and she could tell her face was red with embarrassment.

"It has to be address" House said as Dominick walked away in rage and Cameron looked at Chase who's face was still in shock.

"You will never understand how much I hate you right now." She said and started after Dominick

"I will not be back today." she shot back at him.

She could not understand why house would say something like that she knew he was a miserable bastard but she never thought he would be so cold. Once she returned back to the office and got her stuff and reached outside he was no where to be seen but she knew he would be at home so she got into her car and start the drive home.

The day was still very gloomy and the rain had not stop and the dark clouds seemed endless. She looked in the mirror as she paused at the red light she felt the tears run down her face as she dialed his cell but no answer. She could not imagine what would happen if she lost him. He was the man of her dreams he was smart, funny, and very good looking and she knew she was very lucky to have found him and now for it to be ruined by House was very upsetting.

She pulled into the apartment garage and noticed his car was there and was nervous but also happy she needed to say she was sorry and she needed to know things were okay. She knew this was her fault and she should have never opened her mouth at work. She scold herself for being so stupid when she opened the door to find him sitting on the couch.

"Dominick, I am so sorry" she said walking towards him.

"Your sorry?" he said in a deep edgy tone that sent shivers up her spine as he stood up looking at her and she could tell he was still pissed but didn't blame him.

"YOU BITCH!!!!" he yelled as he crossed the floor getting inches away from her face as she backed up and her heart started to beat more rapidly

"Dominick, I am sorry I should not have.." She was cut off as he grabbed her arm and was being shook

"You embarrassed me in front of the whole hospital" he said as his grip was getting tighter

"Stop your hurting me." She said as tears fell fast down her cheeks she saw his face tighten.

"Hurting you? God damn right I am what do you think you did to me when you told are shit to everyone?" he said as he slapped her across the face.

"Please" she begged feeling her cheek burning from the smack.

"And when I went to kiss you you pulled back what the fuck was that?" he asked pushing her up against the wall hard and when she went to stop him he grabbed her arm and twisted it and she felt he wrist go numb.

"Dom... Please stop I love you please..." she was now sobbing

"He loves you that is why he called you out like that today. You whore what are you sleeping with him?" he asked as she saw him make a fist

"No baby I love only you and it is all my fault I am sorry please I love you..." she was now broken and she closed her eyes waiting for a blow that she knew would make her black out.

She felt him draw his hand back and stop inches away from her face and when she opened her eyes he put his knuckles up to her cheek and press really hard " Don't you ever do that again." and he threw her from the wall causing her to stumble back she reached out to stop her fall but her wrist hit the corner of the table and she landed on her wrist hard and felt a crack.

She cradled her wrist in her hand sobbing from everything that had just happened the beating she just took from someone she loved from that fairy tale dream she thought she found. She looked up to see him standing over her the anger out of his face and the shame that replaced it and tears also fell from his eyes.

"I will leave." he said walking into the room they shared so many nights.


	2. why

AN/ I am so sorry if I butcher House I am not remotely witty like him:(

Cameron laid in the bed next to Dominick the night before she was to return to work. It was three in the morning and she had not slept at all and her wrist was still killing her along with her back which had a nasty size bruise on it that was now turning yellow.She had taken some of Dominick's pain pills that help to the edge off. She looked at Dominick and saw him differently now he was not so much of a man she come to love but that of a man she feared but she had no clue why she asked him to stay but she had the promise of it never happening again.

Flash back

_"Dominick, please don't I am sorry!" she said desperately holding her hand still crying as she was taking in the sight of him packing his bags._

_"I wont do it anymore, you are the one for me House is just my boss. I would never mean to hurt you." she begged as she sat on the bed and he stopped packing._

_"But look Allison," he said taking her hand in his and rubbed the still hot and red mark on her face._

_"What you did was wrong yes very, but want I did to you is unforgivable. I beat you." he said as his eyes welled up and tears flowed from them freely_

_"I know but we both are in the wrong. If I would not have said anything none of this would happen." she said in a convincingly manner._

_He shook his head and kissed her forehead as she cried harder he pulled her to him and she sank in his chest._

_"I... they asked if I loved you and I said yes but I realized we never said that to each other." She sobbed as he held her tight in his warm embrace._

_"I know we haven't and I was glad. Because tonight had planned something very special." he said as she pulled away from him and looked in his deep blue eyes _

_"what?" she asked confused as he got up and went to the top of their dresser. _

_" I didn't want to do it like this but I was going to take you on a moonlit walk and tell you how much I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said sitting down on the bed and opened the box as she started to cry anew. _

_"But instead I lost my temper and beat the only women I have ever loved." he said as she touched his face with kindness._

_"It was a mistake I cause I love you so much and if you want to leave I will not stop you. But remember I love you and if you stay this can not happen again no matter what." She said watching him as he gave her a small smile._

_"Why don't we go up to new york in the morning start new? You can call your boss and tell him he owes you and that you are calling in for the next two days to take some time off. I can get tickets to broadway and we can just relax" He said as the lights flickered from the storm. _

_"That sounds amazing." she said and went to her cell and phoned in and told House she would not be in for the next couple of days._

_END _OF FLASHBACk

They did have a good time in New York and the event of that awful night faded in the background as he asked her to marry him and she accepted slipping the three and a half kart diamond on her finger. They were going to meet his family next weekend and her younger sister was going to come in on Wednesday with her child and she could not wait to see her.

Madison was eight years younger then she was which put Madison at 25 yrs old and has a seven year old daughter named Enola. Maddison and Allison has always been close because Allison mother and Father died in a car crash when Allison was 18 and she took care of Madison until it got to hard and sent her to live with a close friend of her mothers so she could finish collage. She knew Madison still was hurt over it but trying to raise a teenager when you are one yourself is hard and doing that and going to collage is even more difficult.

When Madison was 17 when she called and said she got drunk one night and got pregnant and didn't know who the father was. Allison flew back and they all talk about what to do and Madison decided she was going to keep her baby and even though Allison didn't like it she would never force her to do anything she would regret so she had he a little girl and has been supporting her ever since and Allison could not be prouder of her sister and her choices. Her sister was going through school to become a RN and was trying for a job at Allison's hospital so she could become closer to her only sibling.

"Beeeep..." Went her alarm and Dominick moaned as he turned over and threw his arm around her.

"I am the luckiest person alive" he said looking up at her

"It's the other way around." she said smile and winced in a little bit of pain.

"Is it still hurting that bad?" he asked taking her arm and unwrapping it.

"Sometimes, but I will get it looked at today." she said and saw a small look of anger mixed with shame come across his face.

" Do you know what you will say? Because if you want you can tell them what happened I don't expect I will be seeing much of them." he said knowing in his heart she would never admitted to anyone she stayed with a man who beat her.

"No, it happened in New york remember when I fell off that curve?" she said jokingly as she got up and headed for the shower she wanted to be there early so she could take an x-ray of her hand before Chase or Foreman had got there.

Chase and Foreman where extremely tired and kept taking turns sleeping through the night so they could keep and eye on there patient who didn't seem was going to make it. They had git 19 year old girl who had so many symptoms but they were wanting on one test and they knew it was coming back positive.

"Hey chase, it's your turn." Foreman replied waking up Chase

"Any change?" he asked in a yawn

"Her breathing is better but I don't think she has long. When is Cameron suppose to be back?" Foreman asked laying down

"In a couple of hours." he replied as he left the room.

"Chase, your turn to make the coffee." he shot at him as he left.

Chase went up to the office and put the coffee on and headed out the door and down to Brandi's room to take her vital when he passed the a door and stopped to see his female college in an x-ray room.

"Cameron?" he asked confused when she turned looking startled.

"Chase, god you scared me." she said trying to catch her breath

"What happened?" he asked looking at the bruise the was on her wrist and the swollen hand.

"I fell when I was in New york yesterday morning so I just waited to have it looked at till I got here." she said hoping he would by it and by the look on his face he wasn't sure.

"Have you taken the x-ray yet?" he asked taking her hand in his as he noticed the big rock on her finger.

"No, not yet I was about get it set up but it is harder to do it on yourself." she said as he continued to survey her hand.

"I'll do it for you then It will be easier." he said getting a vest to put on her and laying her hand in a position.

"It looks as thought you two made up." he said pointing to her ring and she gave a small smile

"Yup, he said he was glad we didn't I love you because he knew I did and want it to be special when he said it along with a proposal." she said kinda sad.

"I was scared for you honestly." he said going out of the room and clicking the button.

"Why?" she asked as he came back in and moved her hand in another position.

"He was pissed I saw the look on his face and I wondered if you were okay." he said feeling sad at hearing her moan in pain. He always liked Cameron and they were close and inside he felt that something was wrong.

"He is a sweet guy Chase and I am happy." She said with a smile and he took the last pic.

"If you have a patient I can look at the x-ray." she said hopeful

"I called the nurse to check her vitals and she has not changed." he said taking the badge from her and threw them into the garbage.

"I'll be right back I'll get a brace" he said leaving the room

She looked at the bruised hand and she felt tears threaten her eyes.No, she told herself , you need to hide it you know he wont do it again. Allison struggled for a moment and stood up looking around the room for something to distract her and found the patient's chart.

Chase was getting an arm brace when he heard the clopping of a cane and when he looked up he saw House coming down the hall with Foreman in tow who looked peeved.

"There you are and what are you doing?" House asked looking at Chase holding a arm brace and a pill bottle.

"Leave it House." Chase said starting to walk away

"Unless Miss Godmoore has broken her arm you do not need those." House said still standing still as Chase stopped

"there not for her." he said looking at House and to Foreman who had a confused look on his face.

"Well I am not standing here for my health." he said blinking his eyes.

"All you need to know is Miss Godmoore is still the same breathing is better and I sent out for more blood test." he answered and stated back to the elevator and saw House follow him.

"Do you have to know everything?" he asked annoyed and he knew the last thing Cameron wanted was for House to come in with him.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do" he said as Chase rolled his eyes and dashed down the stairs

"I'll find you and your little dog to." he called after him

" I wonder what he is up to." he replied looking at Foreman

"Oh no I will not follow him." Foreman said "I am getting the rest of my sleep. Wake me if you need me." he said and headed down the hall.

Cameron was sitting on the table reading through the different symptoms and she knew it most likely be cancer. Wow this girl doesn't look good.Cameron thought when the timer went of and she got up to take her x rays out when Chase came in.

"Sorry it took so long House was following me and I figured he is the last person you want to see." he said putting the brace on the table and taking the x-ray out and taking a look.

"What the hell Allison?" he asked in concern and she knew why to by the look of her x ray she had hit her hand a lot harder then she thought and the pills helped her not feel most of the pain but she had fractured her wrist. Her heart pounded again hard and she took a deep breath.

"Okay, Dominick has given me some pain pills till I got back." she said as he looked over her wrist again

"It is an Incomplete (Bone cracks but doesn't separate) fracture." he said and she could see the anger and concern on his face.

"Chase, I know what it is and I don't understand why you are so upset." she said looking at him as he wrapped her arm.

"I am going to have to put a cast on it." he said and looked at her.

"I know." she said as he handed her a pill bottle and his pager and hers went off. She looked at him and took the x-ray down and they head out.

"She has cancer you know." Cameron said as they rounded the corner

"I know, looks like someone is going to have to tell her." Chase said as they stopped at the elevator. "And he knows your hear."

"I guessed that when my pager went off." she said looking at her hand when the doors opened.

"Allison if I find out he did this I will kill him." he said as they stepped into the enclosed space and her heart sank.

"Chase you know me, I would never let that happen." she said with a fake smile on her face as the door slid open and House stood there.


	3. where did the sun go?

"She died." House said walking to the girls room with the others.

"What?" they all said

"You should have no shock Miss runaway." House said pointing to Cameron

"and bye the way Chase, and Foreman you two can go home and get some rest I will call you if she rises from the dead." he said as Cameron crossed her arms.

"Okay, but first I have to do..." Chase went to flip open his file to check to make sure he still had Cameron's x- ray and when House cut him off.

"I can put a cast on my youngest duckling you two can go." he said looking up with his eyes and he saw Chase mouth I am sorry to her.

"This way please." he said limping in front of her and she felt as if she had just got caught by the principle in a naughty deed

"House I would rather Someone else." she started but they reached the clinic and he opened the door.

"Sorry my dear we need to talk and you have no choice." he said as she entered the room and sat down. She watched him limp to get the things he needed ready and laid them out. He took the script of her hand and lit it up looking at it more clearly before he sat down. She was afraid his touch would be rough since he only knew rough and she tensed at his touch and he looked up at her.

"Did you take any of those pills?"

"No, but I did take some of Dominick's pills earlier." she said and saw a little bit of disappointment flash across his face.

"Shame I could have giving you a shot of something." he said taking the brace off and she was surprised at how gentle he was.

"About the other day with Dick I am sorry." House said taking the gauge off her hand.

"Dominick, and thank you." she said when stopped to see the bruise on her hand and his eyes looked at her with a quizzical look.

"I fell in New york." she said as he stood up and got some warm water to clean her hand he gentle soaked the towel in the warm water and cleaned around it.

"Did you not know you had fractured it?" he asked looking into her green eyes and seeing sadness in them

"Yes, of course I am a doctor." she said tearing her eyes away from his

"One crappy one because in a couple of month if this is not healed correctly you will have to have surgery." he said hotly as he finished washing her arm when his pager went of and he reached for it and sent a pain up her arm she took in a deep breath and grabbed his arm.

"See you two made up" he said pointing to her left hand and she nodded.

"Are you sure this isn't due to rough sex?" he asked and she gave him a annoyed look and he put his beeper away.

"Cuddy, she can wait." he said preparing her arm for the cast.

"What did you fall on?" he asked and knew she would have to tread lightly hear because not only did the x - ray show a fracture from hitting her hand but also from the twisting that happened.

"When I fell I twist my wrist and hit the curve." she replied as he bent her hand up fast to set it.

"Ohhhh..." she yelled with a deep breath and a tear fell from her eye.

"Sorry" he said noticing the tear that trickled from the corner of her eye and he knew she was lying but could not prove it.

"But you are lying!" he said wrapping the pasty strips around the gauges

"What" she asked

"You put to much stock into your story usually someone would simply be like I fell in New york and cought the curve." He said watching her eyes panic a bit and then he started to worry.

"Your delusional House. Just because I am happy you think something must be wrong well your wrong and you need to get over yourself." she stormed now mad at this whole idea of being treated like a child.

He didn't say anything but knew things were not right and didn't like the fact that something might be up with this man she will be marring. He finished up and took the pill bottle that Chase gave her and wrote her out another script that was stronger.

"Hear it will help the pain more." he handed it to her and she stood up

"You can work the clinic I have some stuff I need to get done." he said opening the door and looked back at her.

"Just know I am watching you and don't think I am stupid because I am not." he said walking out of the small space

"I don't need you to watch out for me." She said as she passed him and saw Wilson walking her way she took a sharp left and avoided him.

"What happened to her had?" Wilson asked as he House handed him her x-ray.

"I am not looking at those. Doctor patient confidentiality" Wilson said handing the file back to House.

"Your my consult." he said and Wilson opened it.

"She fractured her wrist, okay so why the consult?" House looked at him

"You idiot , think of the time frame!" House said and start to proceed to Cuddy's office.

"You don't think Dominick did this do you?" Wilson asked in disbelief

"Duh.." House said as Wilson rolled his eyes

"Just because she is happy you have to ruin it for her don't you." Wilson said handing him the file back

" That's what she said, so it must be true." he said sarcastically

" It must, now leave the poor girl alone. Plus Cameron is smarter then that." Wilson replied

" poor little Cameron with that big rock on her finger and a broken hand. You should know better then that James abuse is not about smarts." he said leaving House continue on without him.

For most the day it was quiet and she finally was able to take her pain pills and thanked House internally for upping her dosages her wrist was very tender from being set and cast but she knew she could not let it get to her. Wilson found her and congratulated her on the engagement and quizzed her on her arm. She told the story she thought up and he seemed to buy it but wasn't sure but she didn't care they had no say in what she did. But her plan was failing right before lunch Chase came in and playfully patted her on the back and she flinched in pain.

"Cameron are you okay?" Chase ask and looked to House who Cameron saw tilt his head sideways in thought.

"I am fine just I guess I hurt my shoulder to when I fell." Cameron wanted to run but was saved by he pager.

"You might want to get that checked out." Chase called after her when she left.

"We have a case?" Chase asked House confused as why she was in a hurry but followed House to the window and saw a tall well built man walking up to the hospital.

"No, no case at all except Cameron." House said as he saw Chase throw a file on the table.

"What has your panties in a bunch?" he asked

"Dominick, I know he did that to her." Chase said and House nodded

"So you think that to?" House said walking out of the office and Chase followed in pursuit.

Cameron saw him coming and smiled big at her soon to be husband and put her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "So how long do you have?" he asked

"An hour maybe an hour and a half." she said with a smile.

"Lets skip lunch." he said a picked her up and they headed to his car when House and Chase came outside as they spade away.

"What was you going to do?" Chase asked

"Make him hit her again." he said looking at Chase

"What the hell do you want to do that for?" he asked following House back inside as the sun had disappeared and the rain had started again.

"one because she would have to admit that he does and for two it might knock more scenes into her." he said with an obvious voice


	4. New trouble

Thank you all for R&R . I have the next few chapters writtin but am stuck on the 9th one so I am posting this and I will post another probly tuesday night or Wednesday day. Thank you all:)

The next couple of days where fine except the little comments House would put out but Cameron was happy again and the beating that happened was far from her mind. She loved Dominick and would always be with him and they even talked about a family the day her sister was to come in. He said he would like to have a baby by this time next year. She paused at that but let it go as a whim and started to plan things fro when her sister got there. She took the next couple of days off and had Cuddy put her on call for the three after that so she could have a week with Madison and to meet his family. Dominick was happy about this and they set the wedding day for Dec 25th that would give her six months to plan and it would be snowing to make thing more beautiful.

"So I think that is best, can you imagine a white Christmas and a white Wedding?" Madison said in awe of her big sister.

"So do you know what dress yet?" Madison asked as she picked up Enola off her lap and laid her on the couch.

"No, but I think we should get some bridal magazines in the morning on the way." Allison said taking the papers off the table they had been working on.

"Where are you two off two tomorrow?" he asked as he kissed Allison on the check.

" The hospital, Allie wants to introduce me to someone." she said with a smile and Allison felt Dominick tense.

"I want to introduce her to Robert hunni." she said taking his hand and looking in his eyes.

"Well, I better get going we gotta get up in the morning early." Madison said and kissed her sister on the cheek and hugged Dominick.

"Drive safe it is still raining for some reason." he said and walked her out the door.

"Why are you going to the hospital?" he demanded as soon as the door was shut.

"Because I told Chase I would introduce them." she said a bit nervous

"Plus I want her to see where I work."

"I don't understand why you have the need to be there twenty four seven." he stated as he helped her pick up.

" Would you chill? I will not be there long after I am taking them to lunch." she watched as he turned cold and balled his hand into a fist.

"I gotta go." he said

"Why, what did I do wrong?" she asked but he banged his fist on the table

"Goddammit leave it." he said and walked out leaving her alone and confused.

She laid in bed for awhile thinking of what had happened and realized it was there first argument since he beat her and this time he walked away but it had been almost five hours since it happened and she was getting worried so she decided to call. Nothing no answer she was now getting worried about him the road were wet and it had been raining for most of the day let alone the week and places were getting flooded it could be very dangerous.

"Dominick I am worried about you can you please give me a call when you get this?" She said hanging up her phone looking at the time.

She stared to get dressed and dialed the hospital to see if he had gotten in an accident but they had not heard of Dominick Lowlier. She dialed her sisters hotel and asked if she had heard from him and that took them into the conversation of the fight and how Jealous he was of House so by the time she went to walk out the door in he came.

"Where the hell where you?" she yelled at him her heart pounding with anger and fear of what could have happened.

"Not now Allison." he said soaked and she could tell that he had been drinking.

"Not now?" She could not believe this he expected her not to question where he had been?

"No, you need to explain!" she demanded throwing her keys on the table as he pulled his shirt off and revealed his muscular body.

"I had to get out." He said walking in to there bedroom.

"I know and that is fine but you could have called. Do you know I called the hospitals to see if anything had happened to you." She said raising her voice.

"You what?" he said cupping his ear

"I thought you were dead I left messages on your cell." she said standing with her hands on her hips her breathing quicken.

"Oh to talk to your lover right?" he spat walking over to her.

"You must be drunk." she said turning to walk away when he grabbed her by the hair so hard her knees buckled

"What did you say to me?" he asked in a scary voice.

"Let... go... your hurting" he drug her up and she felt some of her hair being torn out.

"What makes you think you can talk to me that way?" he said with clinched teeth as he tossed her to the bed.

"Leave me alone Dominick." she said as he tried to pin her down but she kicked him hard in the privet and balled up and she leaped up and he grabbed her heal and she tumbles and smacked her head on the side of the bed frame.

"Ouch..." she gasp and he flew up and noticed the bump on her head and blood running down her forehead.

"Allison oh shit honey I am sorry." he said as she blinked weakly

"Not again." she whispered with tears streaming down her face.

"Shhhh... baby." he said and she felt herself being picked up and carried and put on the bed.

"Where is your bag?" he asked as she pointed to the hall. He retrieved it and handed it to her with a mirror.

" I am not a doctor so tell me what to do." he said and she noted that his voice was pained

"Slow down Dominick." she said gaining more focus and she took the mirror and looked at what could have been serious.

"Give me my bag." she said as she saw a split in her forehead about inch an a half long but it was not to deep but could use a stitch but she cleaned it up and already saw a big bruise forming around it.

"Can you get me my pills for the pain?" she asked her hands still shaking as he left the room. She closed her eyes and let more tears out she need out of here and away from him and fast. She could not live like this afraid to voice her opinion.

"Listen Allie, I am sorry about this I don't understand why you piss me off?" he said handing her the pill bottle

"I know I piss you off Dom, but it is healthy to fight once in awhile but not like this I need to be able to get angry at you and tell you off without being scared you will beat the shit out of me." she said and saw a bit of anger flash across his face.

"I swear it will not happen again." he said as she took her pills and sat up feeling as if her bearings where coming back.

"It will happen again though, I see it so many times Dominick and I don't want to be one who lives in fear." she said and he cliched his fist.

"You can not leave me Allison." he said with force "Love you"

" I love more then you will ever know but..." she trailed off grabbing her head as the phone rang.

"That...is...Maddie." she said out of breath

"Hello, yeah I am sorry Madison, I will see you in the morning, Okay bye." he hung up the phone and scooted closer to her.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked as she slightly shook her head.

"No, but you should go." she said lying back as he sat there without moving.

"I am not leaving you!" he stated matter of fact

"I will take the couch but we can work through this." he said taking his pillow and leaving the room.

She could not believe she let this happen again and she knew if she would have keep her temper then he would have not hit her. But that's not right she told herself. She quietly got up and went to the master bath and looked in the mirror a saw a pretty good size bruise and to make it worse it was dark. How the hell I am I gonna hide that she said taking scissors out and cutting her bang's thicker and styling them on her right side. She knew some gauze would still be seen but she decided to worry about that in the morning right now she knew she had to get some sleep and as she laid down in bed she knew she would not leave him how could she? She loved him more then anything and she didn't think she could let him go.

As she laid in the bed looking up to the celling she knew she could not fall asleep for a couple of hours because she might have a concussion but she didn't think so. She tried to imagine what her life would be like without Dominick, life with no love and the pains of loneliness and she did not want that she would rather have physical pain and love then nothing she thought. God I sound insane she told herself as she drift off to sleep.

"Knock..." she heard her down and woke up to see the sun raising and tiredly she raised up a bit dizzy.

"Yes, what?" she moan as she saw Dominick come in with some eggs, Bacon and orange juice with a freshly cut Rose.

"You have a couple of hours before Madison gets here and I wanted to show you how sorry I am." he said sliding the tray over her lap.

"I know you are Dominick but can we talk about this later? I need to try and cover this up before we go in to the hospital." she said taking a bit of her eggs even though she did not feel all that hungry.

"Your still going?" he said frowning his eyebrow.

"Yes, she might be getting a job there as an intern, so I am taking her to see Dr. Cuddy and putting a good word in for her." she said pushing the food away from her and searching for her pain killers because her head started to throb.

"After last night and everything?" he asked and she could tell his temper was flaring.

"See Dominick this is what I am telling you about just because you say no doesn't mean I am not going to do it and if we can't get pass that then I am not sure we will work out." she said standing up heading to the bathroom as she saw him pondering what she just had said.

"We'll talk about all this tonight then." he yelled through the door.

"Okay I will call you." she said turning on the shower as she glanced in the Mirror

"Does this mean I can sleep in the bed tonight?" he asked still with anger in his voice

"We'll see" she said with a small smile to herself and her heart sank at the dark purple bruise as she took the gauge off. The cut had dry blood crusted on he sore and she checked to make sure she would not get any infection but knew she would have to sneak away to give herself stitches today she thought to herself.

By the time she blow dried her hair and put her make up on over the bruise and picked out her black page boy hat and turned it to the side you could not tell. And she was really pleased that she did a very good job of covering it up  
and that is when she heard her sisters voice and Enola was talking up a storm about how she might be able to live by her Auntie Allie and Uncle Dominick.

"And you might have a cousin to play with next year to." she heard Dominick tell her and Enola squealed happily and Cameron's face slid to a frown at the thought of having a child within the next year. She could not bring a child into this world till he learned to control his temper.

"Where is Allie?" She heard her sister asked as she closed her eyes and put a smile on.

"Right here, You two ready to go?" she asked with a smile and looked to Dominick who looked a bit tense.

"I can't wait to see where mommy might work." Enola said with a big smile and her bright green eyes shinning.

She looked at her and at her sister and saw how much they looked alike. They where both tall and slender with light brown hair and green eyes with high cheek bones and when they both smiled their eyes lit up and it always maddie her smile no matter how bad her day was but today she felt a sadness she had never felt.

"Allie you okay?" her sister asked coming to her and Allison looked up and smiled at them " Yes, I was just thinking how much you two look alike." she replied with a smile and kissed Dominick

"You three be good." he said with a smile and turned and looked at Cameron with a serious face and she laughed knowing her sister caught the look.

"You to, I'll can later love ya." she said and gave him a quick kiss and they headed out.

"You two okay?" Madison asked as they stated the short drive to the hospital.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, last night for start but I don't know there is differently tension." she said checking her make- up in the mirror

"We're fine had a bit of a tiff last night but we will get through it, I hope." she said without wanting to as she saw her sister look over to her.

"He seems like a really nice guy Allie, don't let something silly ruin it." she said as she paused at a red light and gave a small smile to her and looked in the mirror to see her niece listen to an I pod.

"You got her one of those?" Allison asked trying to get off the topic

"Why not at the time I could afford it so I got it for her she has maintained a straight A level in school so it was a reward." she said looking into the back seat, and Allison glanced at her sister proudly.

"I am so proud of you Maddie, you have been through it all and now you are becoming a doctor and you two seem real happy." Allison said as her sister smile big.

"She means the world to me and I am not sure where I would be without her." she said as Allison pulled onto the highway.

"We still picking up those bridal mags?" she asked as Allison hesitated

"Allie don't do that" she said

"What?"

"Push him away you have always done that."

"Hey not true, I was married before and I loved him so much." Allison said

"I know you did but after that it ruined you emotionally and I just want to see you happy." she said sincerely as Allison pulled off the highway and into a convenient store.

"Lets go get the magazines." she said parking not wanting a fight.


	5. making it known

AN:Wow thank you all for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter I am still working on chapter 9 and I am sorry I didn't get this up sooner like I said I would but I was away longer then I thought.

They arrived at the hospital early and Allison decided to give her tour and show her where the cafeteria was and different floors when she headed up to where she worked she hoped House or none of the others where there and to her surprise they were gone.She took both of them in and they sat at the table talking and looking through her bridal magazines.

"Look that one is really pretty Auntie" Enola said pointing to a sleeveless flowing gown.

"It really is Enola I do like it, how about we mark that one?" she asked her and her little head nodded and she smiled big.

"Do you have any theme in mind? Or any place?" Madison asked flipping through another one marking ones she really liked with five stars and ones that were okay lower

"I am not sure I have always loved the idea of getting married outside but it will be snowing so I think I am going to go with a white winter vintage wedding." she said showing her a dress that was fitted made of silk with v cut sleeves and a gold and silver braided band around the waist.

"With a reef and white flowers around my hair." she said and Madison smiled

"That would be really pretty." came a deep voice and when they turned she saw Wilson standing in the doorway.

"Jesus Wilson you scared the shit out of me." gasp Allison standing up walk towards him.

"This is Madison, My sister." she said as Madison stood up and shook his hand

"James, it's nice to meet you." he said with a warm smile

"and I am Enola, her niece." she said sticking her hand out and Wilson smiled bigger

"And it is really nice to meet such a polite person." she said

"Maddie is trying for a job here and has a meeting with Cuddy in about," she checked her watch "Ten minutes, so we gotta run sorry."

"I understand plus House is heading up you might want to take the stairs if you don't want to be late." he said as she gathered her stuff up and headed out the door.

"Thank you for the heads up." Cameron said leading them to the stairwell and heading down to Cuddy's office.

"Now I am nervous Allie." Maddie said taking a deep breath

"You will do fine" she reassured her

"I have to get this job Allie."

"Just take a deep breath and you will do fine" she said as she saw her younger sister breath deeply

"Okay, I am ready. Enola sit right here and Auntie Allie will be right back." She said as Enola obeyed and took a seat as Allison and Madison walked in to Cuddy's office.

"Dr. Cameron this must be your sister Madison am I right." she asked as Allison nodded and Madison shook her hand.

" I am Doctor Cuddy nice to meet you I have heard wonderful things please have a seat." she said as Madison sat and Allison walked out the door and joined her niece.

"What are you listening to?" she asked Enola as she fely a sharp pain run through her head and by instinct she grabbed it and moaned.

"You okay Auntie Allie?" Enloa asked in a scared voice

"Oh, I am fine and I like Skillet to." she said taking her hand away from her head as she saw the little worried face putting her ear phones back in and Allison flipped open her magazines pretending to read but was more focused on her wound. She sat in that spot for a little more then an hour when Enola asked for a restroom.

"See that door there Hun?" Enola nodded and got up

"You want me to come with you?" she asked and Enola shook her head and walked toward the bathroom and Allison saw a cane poke around the corner. She groaned which put a smile on his face as he limped over and looked down at her.

"How's the wrist?" he asked in a annoying way and she rolled her eyes

"Fine, what do you want House?" she asked as he would not stop staring at her.

"Just heard you were here and wanted to see if you and anymore accidents." he said cocking his left eye up looking at her.

" I am fine and no I am not clumsy." she said closing her magazine

"see you still plan to marry Dick." he said looking past her

"His name is Dominick and yes why wouldn't I?" she asked huffy

"Allison don't be stupid, don't settle for less." he said moving more towards Cuddy's office.

"Who the hell are you to judge?" she asked as he put up his hand to silence her.

"Shhh... Sister?" he asked and he started to barge in

"House stop it." she said as he continued in.

"I am Dr.Geogry House and you must be Dr. Cameron's sister." he announced as he barged through the doors with Cameron behind him annoyed.

"He is an ass." Maddison replied to Allison looking back at them "but very cute."

"House, would you leave?" Cuddy asked

"Why? She is so pretty." he said then looked back at Cameron and blinked his eyes "but you still have the best tits."

"House!!!!" Cameron said and felt her cheeks go red.

"I hope you have more brains then your sister." he said as Cuddy walked around the desk

"House leave now!"

"Do you really think you are that charming? I mean I have met better dogs with more politeness then you and my sister..." she went to say but was cut off by house

"Is being abused." House said turning around and walking out into a child.

"Auntie Allie what does he mean?" Enola asked as House looked at Cameron for a moment and walked past her and when she met Cuddy's eyes she could tell she was worried and her sister had tears forming in hers.

"Madison I am so sorry about him he is..." Cuddy went to explain but was cut off

"What my sister said he was like but he does not bother me I know people like him." she said looking to Cuddy and back at her sister with worry on her face. "Allie, is he right?" she asked with shaking hands.

"No, I am not that stupid Maddie I don't understand what is up with him lately." Cameron fumed as Maddie smiled and a couple of tears fell down her cheeks and she hugged her sister.

"Dr. Cuddy I am sorry about what happened but Madison is a really hard worker..."

"Cameron don't worry about it I have already hired her we are just filling out the rest of the paper work." she said with a small smile but a look of concern.

"Okay, how about I take Enola for a bit of lunch down in the cafeteria." Allison said trying to calm her herself and get away from the situation at hand and she saw Madison nod.

She walked Enola out of Cuddy's office and led her down to the cafeteria and once seated with their lunch she felt better. Enola had taken up asking her about diffrent sickness and there symptoms by the time she saw her sister walking towards them with a binder and paper work in her arms with a big smile onm her face.

"hey congrats on the job I am so excited." Allison said as Madison joined them.

" I know we are going to have to go apartment shopping soon." Maddie said opening her water but looked a bit sad.

"Hey Enola, hunni can you go eat over there while me and mommy have a talk?" Enola nodded and gathered her stuff.

"House is a miserable ass please don't listen to what he is saying and don't let it affect you." Allison said as he sister took a drink.

"Okay, but if he did hit you you would tell me right?" she asked

"But he doesn't Maddie so please stop worrying and have fun, Chase will be joining us very soon." she said and Maddie smiled

"Okay but if he ever does I will kill him." she said with a smile and Cameron sighed inside now it was up to three people killing him.

"Fine, now lets put that behind us." she said as she saw Chase walking up to them

"Robert this is my sister Madison and her daughter Enola" Cameron said waving Enola over as the shook each others hand and they all ate lunch together and it seemed that Chase and Maddie was getting along pretty well and by the end of lunch he had her number and a date for tonight with me watching Enola. Cameron smiled at the two when she felt another sharp pain go through her head and wetness under her hat and excused herself.

"I am actually going to find House if it is okay?" she asked hoping she could quickly get out of there.

"Okay, um... how will I find you?" Maddie asked and Allison held up her phone

"I'll call when I am done with him." she said walking out hoping she would not have a trail of blood leaking form her hat.

She walked down the clinic hall and into the farthest room away and she was happy they were not busy today and there were plenty of free rooms open. She locked the door and slowly took her hat off to see that the blood had collect on the hat and she took off her over sized bandaid to reveal and infected wound. She carefully cleaned it and found some sutures in the draws and started to stitch it up. It took about three stitches to close the gash and then she put iodine around it and put a fresh new bandage on it, fixed her bang's and hat to make sure it was all covered up and took another pain pill. She threw everything away and walked out of the room spotting House and she slipped out as fast as she could.

What the hell is going on with that girl? House asked himself as he limped towards the room he saw her leave and once inside he saw the bloody gauge and sutures in the waste basket. That was it he needed to talk to her and he was going to get hard even if he had to rip all the clothes off of her to get her to see what was happening to her and if that didn't work he would have to take matters into his own hands. House didn't like people much and hated emotions but when it came to Cameron everything was different and he felt protective of her and if anyone was hurting her he would deal with them.

He turned to leave when he saw Cuddy standing in the doorway but she was not pissed but a look of fear was on her face and it amused him to see her that way. He gave her a sarcastic smile but she was another person her would be pissed to have some one mistreat her. He looked her up and down and decided not to make a comment today so he offered he in the small room by waving his hand.

"Your ass is rather plump today." he said not being able to help it.

"House why would you say Allison was being abused?" she asked crossing her arms

"Because she is." he said leaning against the counter

"You know if you are trying to start up something..." he held up his hand and pointed to the waste can

"I just saw her coming out of this room which has not been used recently and that is fresh blood" he said

"That doesnt prove she is being abused House." she said rolling her eyes "I can't believe you got me sucked into this"

"Look at her x- rays and the time she said it happened and it doesn't add up, and the fact I made him look like an ass in front of the whole hospital and all of a sudden her hand is broken and she takes half the week off ." He said heading towards the door.

"What are you going to do?" she asked desperately as he shrugged his shoulders.

"House someone has to do something." she said as he opened the door.

"Time," is all he said when he walked out the door and ran into Chase


	6. calling for help

An/ I am so glad you guys are enjoying my story it make me happy:) Anyway I am posting this one and I will not be able to post till the weekend. sorry but I hope you enjot this one.

Cameron was driving home listening to her sister go on about Chase and not only how cute he was but how polite he was and wanted to pick out a new outfit to wear to on the date. And then she remember she had not asked Dominick about Enola and hoped it would not turn in to another fight. They went to the mall and Allison excused herself and went to dial Dominic's number.

"Hey, baby how is your day going?" she asked him lightly

"Okay I just got a call from the New York headquarters and they want me to do a CK ad." He said with excitement

"I am so happy for you baby, I just called to ask if it was alright that we watch Enola tonight, Maddie is going on a date." she said hoping he would be okay with it.

"You already told her we would didn't you?" he asked and she could tell the annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, I didn't think when I excepted." she said seeing Maddie point to the restrooms and she nodded to show she saw where they went.

"You never do Allie, Dammit we where supposed to be alone tonight to talk." he said and she was getting pissed

"I know okay and I am sorry that I didn't ask but she is my sister and she has a date with a really nice guy." and she didn't get to finish her sentence when she heard the phone go dead.That was it she was now pissed and could not wait to get home she was going to throw him out tonight maybe not for good but for a night maybe she could get some respect.

"Hey Allie, you ready to go?" she asked walking to her

"Yeah, I need to get back and talk to Dominick." she said as they walked to there car.

"Is everything okay?" she asked

"He is having a bad day and you know how men can be." she said and they both laughed.

Once she walked them to their car she headed upstairs and opened the door quickly and hunted for him and found him getting out of the shower.

" I AM SICK OF THIS BULLSHIT!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME I WANT THE MAN I FELL IN LOVE WITH BACK!!!!! She yelled as loud as she could and if sh e could she would have taken a picture of his face but she was steaming. She saw the fist ball and she knew he wanted to hit.

"GO AHEAD HIT ME WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE A MAN?" She yelled as he still stood there and he punched her right across the face and she felt her lip split and her cheek bone connected with the second punch.

She took off her ring and threw it at him and turned around to leave when she felt him pick her up and toss her into the full length mirror and she felt the shards of glass slice her arms back as she tried to get up she felt them crunch beneath her. She was now in so much pain and she was pissed she gritted her teeth

"GET OUT." she yelled "GET OUT GET OUT." she sobbed as she felt the blood run down her body.

He start to get closer and she reached in her pocket and drew out the scalpel she stole from the hospital and stabbed him in the leg and he howled and he grabbed her leg pulling her across the glass as she felt it cutting and pushing more into her skin and she dug the scalpel in more and he started to fall when she felt her ankle crack and he backed off as she picked herself up off the ground .

"Get dressed and get out." now she said weekly as she threw him his clothes.

"I will not leave." he said holding his leg.

"You will because I am a doctor and next time I will cut you so that you bleed out. NOW GO." she said as he pulled on his clothes and walked out.

She collapsed on the floor sobbing pulling her T Shirt off and shorts staring at herself in the mirror with blood running down her body. She knew they were deep but as she felt around to see where the glass had gone she knew that tonight she would need to seek medical care so she applied pressure to them in hopes to stopping the bleeding and she turned the shower on and called her sister.

"Maddie hi yeah I am so sorry but I am not going to be able to watch Enola tonight." she said trying to keep her composure.

Is everything okay?"

"Yes, we just need to talk things out." Allison shut her eyes as more tears ran down her face.

"Listen if you need me call me okay?"

"Sure again I am sorry." she said turning towards the mirror to see the hundreds of small cuts and a dozen that she knew had to be stitched.

"I understand plus I don't think would mind if we take her."

"Good, I'll call you later." Cameron said leaning of the counter looking down at her foot and she knew he broke it.

"Okay, wish me luck Allie."

"Good luck." and she hung up crying so hard as she barely manged to make it in the shower but when she did she watched the blood run off her body and into the drain which she so wanted to melt into. She felt the left part of her face swelling already and knew everyone would find out what happened and how stupid she was for staying with him. She curled up in the corner of her shower and cried till she had no more tears and she noticed the cast on her arm was badly damaged and had to be redone but she didn't care and it was much harder getting out of the tub but she did and she had to make one of the hardest decisions she could make. Once she dried off and pulled an over sized Tee shirt over her still bleeding body she picked up the phone.

"Better be good." came the voice from the other line

"House?" she asked meekly trying not to sob

"Cameron, what's up?" he asked in a aware tone.

"You are right and I need your help." She said a sob escaping her mouth and after a long pause she heard him speak

"And you want me to come over?" he asked

"Forget it House, I'll see you on Monday." she said hanging up kicking herself for calling him thinking he cared.

She walked out of her bathroom using the wall for support and found herself looking into the mirror on her dresser and glanced at the image in it and wondered where it all went wrong why had the man she loved turn so evil? She wanted it to end she reached for her pill bottle and studied it for awhile and saw her Tee was covered in blood but she didn't care it compared to nothing what she felt inside broken and empty she felt as though her soul was lost. She found herself sitting on the floor scooting weekly to her bed and pulled herself onto it and laid down with the bottle still in her hand and she popped two wanting to take more when she heard a knock on her door and she knew it was House and she wanted to die how could she have called him in this state but she would not let him in.

But she didn't have a choice because the door was unlocked and when House entered his heart skipped a beat when he saw blood mangled with glass and he saw Cameron lying on the bed cover in blood holding a pill bottle. He walked over to her and shook her

"Cameron did you take any of these?" he asked

"House I am sorry you should go." She said as he took the bottle out of her hand and put them in his pocket.

"How many did you take? he asked as she smiled

"Not enough, only two." she said as she saw House think for a minute

"You'll be fine, but no more happy pills for you." he said sitting on the bed helping her to sit.

"I need you to take your shirt off for me." he said once she sat up and he to her bag

"House I should not have called.. " she was cut off by an annoyed moan

"blah blah blah... You called I am hear and I was going to do this anyway so please just take it off." he said sitting down on the bed noticing the stitches.

"So that is one piece to the puzzle" he said as she tried to take her shirt off but he had to do it. He checked her pulse noticing her thin frail body cover in gashes some more deep then the others but some where gushing more the others to.

"He did a number on you and we need to get you to the hospital." he said moving down to her ankle

" I think he broke it and I can't do much here."

He saw Cameron touch her busted lips and feel her swollen face as he had to look away from the broken girl that sat covered in blood

" I thought you knew you where better then this." he said standing up as she broke down again

"Why did you come, if all you are going to do is insult me." she asked as he looked at her broken and bruised body.

"We need to get you to the hospital." he said walking into the bathroom and he felt the anger inside him at all the blood and then he saw the scalpel and smiled to himself and slipped it in her drawer and pulled out a blanket and put it around her.

"You called remember?" he said sarcastically looking into her green eyes and her bloody face.

He disappeared from site coming back with an umbrella and handing her his cane and helping her out of the bed. He could tell she was loopy from the pills she had taken but he could tell they didn't touch the ounce of pain she felt. He didn't know if he should call the police from there of just wait to get to the hospital but he needed her to get to the hospital soon and wanted to take her himself he didn't want her to be alone.

"House are you going to be fine without this?" she asked hesitant to take it and it made him a bit angry at her trying to take care of someone else but her own damn self

"You won't" he said and he knew he would be fine because he could probably walk on about anything that resembled a cane besides he had walked with them for awhile. It took a little bit but they made it to his car but once they did he helped her inside.

"Thank god for handicap people, or we might never of made it. He said shutting the door of the car and starting it up noticing Cameron shiver and he turned on the heat as she gave in a sad half broken smile and then she looked out the window.

He felt his heart pound deep inside and all he wanted to do was turn back the hand of time and do something more. He was going to get that prick but he knew it would have to be at the right time.


	7. Pain

AN/ I have not left yet things didn't go as planedso here is another chapter, plus I got Chapter 13 almost done. I hope you enjoy and thank you all for the wonerful reviews:)

Wilson?" House asked as Cameron looked over to House seeing he had taken his phone out

"You still at the hospital?" he asked as she noticed they were about to be there very soon.

"Good, get the police and I'll be there in about five minutes."she as he saw the horror go across Cameron's face

"Just do it and meet me by the clinic." He said hanging up the phone

"House, please I will just leave him." she said in a small hopeful voice.

"You can't just leave them." House said sarcastically pulling into the drive of the hospital as she saw Wilson waiting and she flipped her blanket over her head.

"House what is this about?" he asked as House pulled Cameron's door open and Cameron took a deep breath and slid out of the side of the car and looked at Wilson who took in the sight that was once whole but now Cameron looked broken and he took a couple of steps and reached out to her noticing her foot was swollen and a dark shaded of blue was around her ankle and he swept her up in his arms gently as she was very light and once in his arms she started to feel the shame wash over her again and tears spilled as she hid her head in is chest. He walked quickly and didn't stop as Cuddy yelled his name she felt him reach for the knob and before she knew it she was safe inside a small room with Wilson who put her on the table.

"Thank you, for not stopping." she said in a week voice with pain written all over her face.

She watched as Wilson sat up a try and she knew what was keeping House, Cuddy it had to be and she jerk as Wilson touched her. And her heart quicken as she realized the look of sympathy on Wilson's face as House came through the door.

"Guys I am sorry about this." Cameron said as House took out a IV needle

"I need your arm I am going to be hooking you up to and IV with meds I can't give you much for the pain right now because I might off you before you get another chance." he said sarcastically

"House?" Wilson said getting some gauge to clean Cameron's face.

"I am just stating the obvious." he said and she saw Wilson throw House a death glare

"Allison you have no reason to be sorry this ass hole is the one who will pay." Wilson said looking to House who just finished the IV and they heard a knock on the door and Cuddy came in followed by some cops.

"These two are detectives and will need to talk to you." Cuddy said with a sad expression at the sight of her young Doctor.

"I am detective Brenton" the lady said show her badge and this is "Detective Stranton" she said as he showed her his badge

"Allison" she said as House stood back and watched how scared and tiny she looked all beaten and broken and he knew that soon the blanket that held the small pieces of her dignity would come down revealing what had happened and he knew the shame she would she would feel and knew how soul crushing this would be for her and he just hoped she would recover from all of this. He started to set up the tray for sutures that he would need as they started to interview her. He listen to her tell them what had happen and recount the other times as well and he wanted to track him down and give him a taste of his own blood. House looked at Wilson who nodded and House knew she had had enough.

"I need to close her wounds before she bleeds to death." he said in exaggeration as the cops nodded there head.

"Wounds?" Wilson said under his breath to House who raised his eyebrows

"So we need to take some pictures for evidence." they said taking a camera out and Allison closed her eyes hoping this would be over soon and when she opened them she looked at House for help as the detectives started taking pictures of her face and then they moved to her ankle. Once they had finished House stood up and went over to her and looked into her green terrified eyes wanting all this pain to leave her but he knew the more time they took the harder it would be.

"Blanket" is all he said and she took it off to reveal her naked thin blood crusted body mingled with fresh blood and she heard Wilson gasp and tears fell as they snapped there Cameras. After they left House helped Cameron lie down so that he could start stitch her up and Wilson stood on the opposite side of House and House started to remove the shards of glass and Wilson held her hand as she gasped in pain.

"So, how was your day?" she asked through tears and sobs and Wilson saw House give a involuntary smile

"Better then your." House said and Wilson made a face at him

"Do you want me to call Madison for you?" Wilson asked and Allison shook her head.

"No, she is on a date." she said with a moan as she felt House give her a shot and she knew he was ready to stitch her up.

"With Chase?" House asked as he looked at Wilson and raised his eyebrow as she winched in pain again.

"MMM... yeah." she said trying to hold her discomfort in but it was becoming to much the shot she was given was not working and she needed some pain meds.

"Cameron, you need to hold still." House barked as she felt Wilson squeeze her hand tighter and she laid her head against his body as he stroked her hair. She gritted her teeth as he gave her shot over and over and it felt like hours as he continued to stitch her up.

"Two more and then we will get x-rays of your ankle." House said and he felt bad but he also was pissed not only was he pissed at himself for not being emotionally aware like Wilson but because she didn't come to him earlier before he had beaten her so bad. He knew he was an ass and that before Dominick she had strong feelings for him and he shoot her down brutally but now he wished he would have never did that and would have at least tried and this whole situation would have been avoided.

"Okay we are done I am going to call down and tell them we are coming." he said walking out.

"Allison I will be right back to do your mouth" Wilson said as she nodded afraid to move because of the pain and she saw Wilson follow House at the door.

"House!" Wilson said stopping him as Cuddy came over to them

"How can you be so cold?" he asked

"You can't be surprised ." Cuddy said looking to House who just looked at the two with no expression on his face and walked away.

"Ass" Cuddy said

"No, he cares" Wilson said with a smile on his face.

"How is she?" Cuddy asked looking to the door

"I don't know I just want to beat the shit out of this guy." Wilson said walking towards the door

"You will go to jail James." Cuddy said serious

"I know but House don't care." he said raising his eyebrows

"You don't think?" she asked and Wilson nodded

"Oh, I know he will." Wilson said walking towards the door.

"I hope not." she said watching Wilson go back into the room that held Cameron.

"So, one more painful thing for right now" he said helping her sit up.

"You ready?" he asked and she nodded

"Ready as I will ever be." she said and he began to stitch her up.

By the time the x ray was done and they found out that she indeed had broken her ankle and got her into a cast it was well past mid night . She was sitting in the entrance of the hospital waiting for House to bring the car around when her cell phone rang, looking down she saw it was Madison.

"Maddie?" Allison asked as she picked up the phone

"Oh shit Allie are you okay?" she asked with a shaky voice

"Maddie calm down I am fine," Allison said trying to hold it all back

" we came inside to find the place with blood and broken glass, what the hell happened it looks as if the cops have been here?" Madison said and Allison could hear her crying but she was to tired to and sad to explain she hung her head and cried along with her sister.

"Allie are you okay why are you crying?" she asked and heard Chase in the background saying something when her phone was taken away from her and when she looked up she saw it was House.

"Hello?" he said with a tried face.

"Yeah she is fine I am taking her to my place and she will call you in the morning she needs her rest." he said and she heard her sister yelling when he hung up

"House, she is my baby sister give me the phone." sorry it is off limits tonight you need your rest or I will sign you in to stay." he said pushing the wheel chair to his car as Wilson followed and picked her up and put her in the car.

"I'll come by tomorrow." Wilson said

"Great wonder boy is coming over." House said as she smiled and Wilson smiled and handed House a bag of prescriptions."For her not you!" he said in a serious tone

House's phone rang and as he got into his side of the car and he took it out and shut his phone off. They rode in silence for a while she had no idea what to say she just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep forever but she knew that would never happen and to think about using a wheel chair was even worst. She thought as she looked at her right side of her body broken and worthless but her thoughts ended when she saw Chase, Madison and Enola waiting on the steps of the building. Enola was sleeping on Chase and Maddie jumped up and opened the door.

"What the hell happened to you? Oh my god is Dominick okay?" Maddie asked as House rolled his eyes looking at Chase

"No, you idiot Dominick is not okay because he is the one who did this to her." House said as Allison started to cry because she could tell her sister was hurting and she didn't want her to and it was all her fault she reached out and hugged her sister and they stayed in the embrace for a while and when they broke Cameron was exhausted she had lost blood had cuts all over her and was done she had no strength left.

"See I told you she needed her rest but for some reason you didn't listen." House said and took Cameron by her good arm and helped her in the wheel chair.

"Because she is my sister you half wit." Madison said and Allison let out a small laughter

"now, move." he said push the chair passed Chase who's face was that of stone and House knew he was thinking of something.They all followed House in and House gave her his bed and he permitted Maddie 10 minutes and chase laid Enola down and headed out the door.

"Chase!" House yelled as he went to walk out the door.

"Don't be stupid.You could never take him he is to strong." House said meanly

"I can't believe he could do that, that anyone could do that to Cameron." he said his fist balled up

"Then you are really stupid and if you go after him it will be worst for her." he said with his hand on his cane

"He can't get away with this like you care anyway." Chase said with anger as House limped up to him

"About you no I really don't, but she in there is suffering not only by the beaten she has taken but by shame and fear and you will be selfish if you go looking for him." House said pointing at his apartment with is cane.

"Do you really think I haven't thought of finding him and taking him down a notch?" he asked Chase and when Chase turned to head to his car House flipped his cane out and hit him on the head.

"Hey stupid, did you hear me? How about this you go after him you will have me to deal with" he almost yelled and Chase turned around annoyed as Madison walked out with Enola in her arms.

"She is out now." she said as Chase took Enola out of her arms

"Please take care of her and leave your stupid wit in your head." she said with a sad smile

"I will call you in the morning and see what time I can come over." she said and House nodded

"Do you want me to go by and get her some clothes tomorrow?" she asked him

"No, Wilson is going to her apartment in the morning." he said and bid him good night as well as did Chase

"Remember what I said." House said as he pushed Chase with his cane and headed inside to check on Cameron.


	8. Emotions

AN: Well I want to thank you once again for the reviews. I do know what you are saying Shippercrazed he should treat her better but I have always thought of House using sarcasm as away not to show emotion but I do promise he will learn:) I hope you all enjoy I know this one is short but I have some that are longer. Take care:)

Over the next couple of days the rain had stopped and the sun had come out but Cameron still felt broken and remained at House's apartment. Wilson had went to her apartment and got some clothes and her stuff while Madison and Enola kept her company because House didn't want her to leave his site and when people asked if he cared that much he said nope and would walk away. But he was nice well as nice as House could be and she would go to work with him and would return home with him never leaving his site and she was growing wary of him but she felt safe as they had not found Dominick the only thing she had heard was he had gone to a hospital but was gone when the alert went out. She was ready to get out of her wheel chair but she knew she had a long road ahead of her and it wouldn't be anytime soon and her sister had flown back home not to return for another month.

"Where are you going?" House asked as she headed out the door scooting one foot on the ground.

"Fresh air." she said bitterly she was starting to hate the idea she was helpless.

"I could use some to." he said limping behind her taking her wheel chair and pushing her but she stopped him

"Give it a rest what is with you?" she said angrily

"I just thought I would give you push but touchy touchy." he said taking his hand back

"No, I want to get away from you House I have been with you 24/7 since the hospital and I know you can't care that much. So why is it you let me be?" she asked as she turned her chair around blocking the door.

"It is for your protection he is still out there." House said and Cameron saw a guilt ridden face.

"You blame yourself?" she said squinting her eyes

"No" he said walking away from her

"Just like you to make this about you. It is not your fault okay so stop it." she almost yelled when he turned around facing her.

"I know this is not about me but what I don't understand is why?" he asked as she looked up at him in surprise

"Why would you not come to me or Chase or anyone?" he asked as she went to turn around and her grabbed her chair

"You? really? Why, you have made it clear you care about no one but yourself." she said filling her heart ache as she felt tears starting to come forth.

"Wilson now he is one who has a heart as big as Niagara falls." House said still leaning on the chair but she did not answer him.

"The first time he hit you was when I called him out, so I am the one who made him mad but it would have happened eventually." he said as she looked down at her lap letting the tears fall and nodded.

"and he hit you again and you covered it up by stitching yourself up. And then we all know what happened after that." he said letting go of her chair as she sat there crying and he looked at her and when he went to walk away she pushed herself up.

"I LOVED HIM YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH" she yelled as she started back to her as she sobbed

"I loved him so much I didn't want him to be the monster he became and thought..." she said as House pushed her back in her chair and she tried to stand again

"you could change him and some of you still believes you can." he said sternly

"Don't you?" he asked roughly as she pushed him and he fell back and she toppled out of her chair landing on him.

"yes, I do okay ? Don't you get it House I love him and I can't help feeling like it's my fault I hurt so bad." she said as she lowered her head she felt him move closer to her and he put his arms around her as she let everything go. She had not cried since the night it happened with her sister but now she couldn't stop. she cried for the man she loved that had turned in to the monster and prayed every night for him to change. She cried because she felt so lost and broken and all the shame she felt but most of all she cried for being so week and in front of House.He pulled her closer to him and she tried to resits for just a moment but she wanted that comfort he could offer so she laid on his chest for a while and cried as hard as she could even after all she could do was sob because all of her tears had dried up and she never wanted to leave this spot. She never knew House would be comforting her or letting her cry on him but he was and she needed him.

"Allison you can't change him, no one can no matter what anyone tells you. Yeah and it does suck that you had to fall in love with another broken man." he said after awhile and she chuckled at the last bit because she knew he didn't mean it in a bad way.

"And I do." he said as she looked up into his blue smoky eyes

"Do what" she asked wiping her had across her face

"Care" he said with a small smile

"I know" she said as he stood up and offered her his hand

"That's why you are still hear and why I have your meds." He said as he pulled her up off the floor helping her into the chair as she gave a small smile.

"Well, since you are my Warden for now how about we both go out for dinner?" she asked him and he smiled and he paused for a moment and nodded.

"good now I am going out alone for some fresh air." she said as he raised his eyes brows and she knew he didn't want her to but knew some fresh air and a little alone time would help her heal.

"Only by the front door." he said and she smiled

"I couldn't manage much farther then that." she said heading towards the door

"You want me to push you out there?" he asked and she shook her head as she left scooting her leg on the ground.

She sat outside for a bit taking in the fresh air and the fact she didn't have House bothering her but she was glad he cared about her because she never really knew if he did but know she knew and was starting to feel a little better. She sat there taking in the fresh air and she felt her swollen eyes as the air hit them she knew all the swelling was not just from crying but from Dominick and she took a deep breath when she felt her heart skip a beat and she lost her breath.

"HOUSE, HOUSE!" she screamed seeing a tall muscular man with dark hair crossing the street ." HOUSE!!!" she yelled again trying to back up as fast as she could when she saw Dominick stop and turn around a run away feeling her chair being pulled back and when she looked up she saw House and an angry expression on his face. He wheeled her inside grabbing the phone calling the detectives.

"Yes, you frigging idiot he was here" He said in the phone clearly annoyed

" I am not making it up." he said rolling his eyes as he yelled into the phone

"Why?" He is gone by now you idiots kept me on hold long enough." he said hanging up

"Stupid justice system" he said thinking and then he looked at Cameron who he could tell was frighten

"See that is why." he said throwing the phone on the couch

"He will never leave me alone will he?" she asked horrified

"Usually that is what happens when you fall for physco's" he said and becoming silent in thought

"But I know how to fix that." he said wheeling her into the bathroom.

"What?" she asked looking at him as he handed her a sponge.

"I am going to clean your wounds and then I have a surprise for you." he said as she took her shirt off feeling discomfort and him being able to see her.

Her sister did it for her while she was here and now that she wasn't he was going to be doing this. It was hard to get into the tub because both of their legs were messed up but he managed to make it as safe as possible. Once in the tub she pulled off he shirt slowly her whole body ached every time she had to lift her arms. He had to help remove her pants but it was to hard but she kept her underwear on. He took off all of the gauze on her back and fixed some water and sponged her off.

"mmmmm, wait" she said in pain and took a deep breath.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded the okay to continue.

As he cleaned her sores he felt the fire inside him he wish he could get his hands on that ass. He wanted to make him feel what she was feeling. What kinda guy would do this to a women and expect them to stay? he asked himself as he re bandaged her back. Once he was done he left and she bathed the rest of herself. She wrapped the towel around her and called for him to come back in to help her into her chair so she could dress.

"Where are we going?" she asked once she had gotten dressed

"We need to learn how to defend ourselves." he said and she looked at him confused when he pushed her chair out of the apartment

"Um, if you haven't noticed I can't go to self defense class." she said and all he did was smile and help her into the car.

They didn't drive to long when she looked up and saw they had parked in Tom's guns.

"House why are we here?" she asked swinging her legs around out of the car.

"Self defense you don't need to walk in order to shoot as long as your fingers works." he said getting her chair from the back.

"You wont even let me have my pills." she said as he pushed her inside

"That is why I am getting one and you can't have one." he said in a teasing tone

"What are you my father?" she asked looking back at him

"No, but you are still to unstable and contrary to what everyone my think I don't want to die yet."

he said approaching the counter.


	9. Help from an enemy

AN/ So this is the chapter I kept getting stuck on and I am sorry if it is a bit boring. I hope you like it. Thank you all for reading and I promise in a next couple of chapters it will not be a dull.

House had filed paper work on two 9mm so when Cameron gets back on her feet and decides to go back to her place she would have some steel to keep her safe but for some reason he didn't want to think about her leaving. But he quickly brushed those thoughts away because hated emotions and would not let himself hurt again he would not have another Stacey on his hands. So he would keep himself off from the emotional aspect of taking care of her. He noticed she was smiling a little more and that her spirits was raised and it made him happy that she was healing and that he no longer had to worry that she might take her life like he had to before.

" Wake up" he said entering her room about seven o'clock one morning and she moaned as she did not want to get up.

"what House? We solved the case last night I thought?" she asked as he grabbed her chair and she sat up.

"we did but I wanted to take you somewhere and it is going to be a long process." he said as she got herself in the chair and he left so she could get dressed.

Once she was dress and wheeled herself out she found he had made eggs, bacon, and toast with a big glass of Oj and she closed her eyes thinking about Dominick and about the day she was beaten and he had made her the same thing her heart started fluttering and she tried to take a deep breath but she could not catch hers she knew she was starting a panic attack and she didn't know how to ground herself but when she saw House come from the kitchen with a bag and handed it to her she felt better and started to calm down once he had taken the food away.

"Let me guess he beat you then made you breakfast after?" he asked and she nodded and he felt anger at seeing she was showing signs of PSTD and would have to keep a closer eye on her.

"Well, here then." he said handing her a piece of cold pizza and smiled regaining her breath.

"Funny, House." said Cameron as the phone rang.

Cameron smiled going into the kitchen helping herself to his coffee pot. "Now, mmm... where is the coffee beans?'' she asked herself standing on her good foot and opening a top cupboard and reaching for the beans and made herself some coffee when House came in.

"So Coffee is okay?" he asked sarcastically as she shot him a evil smile.

"Where are we going?" she asked pouring herself a cup and him one once he sat his cup in front of hers.

"Surprise." he said taking a sip and it seems that Jimmy boy is going to come as well." House said with a fake smile

"Okay now you have me excited." she said put her cup down

"Don't be, you wont like it." he said putting both their cups in the sink and pushing her to the car.

It was nine now and the sun felt warm on her face and she could see tiny dark clouds in the sky and wondered if it was going to ran today or would it be a beautiful day. They drove not to long when she realized where they almost was.

"House?" she said as they pulled into her parking garage but he said nothing as he parked and turned the car off.

"Surprise !" he said throwing his hand up act shocked " I thought we would clean up a little." he said looking at her as she put her head down.

"Your right it is time I start to take care of myself." she said now know she had worn out her welcome but she was fine with that because Maddie was coming to live with her and she needed to get it ready to move she needed a bigger apartment two bedroom would not do once the three of them moved in together.

"No, that is not what I am saying," he said rolling his eyes as he got out of the car and went to her said with the chair

"I mean when Dick is in jail you will be able to feel safe again and then you can move back in." he said as she rolled her eyes this time sitting in her chair.

"Dominick, and I don't think you will like three girls living in your house, House" She said with a smile

"I know his name, and their is no way three women will be moving into my house." he said as they took the elevator to the top floor.

"when that time comes we will make your apartment safe." he said as the exited the elevator and into her apartment to see Wilson and Chase standing there.

"Hey Blondie you have clinic hours," he said pointing his cane at Chase

"No, you have clinic hours and I gave Wilson a ride from the hospital." he said annoyed

"OK, go do your clinic hours." House said with widen eyes.

Cameron smiled at Chase and knew he wanted to be their for her but she was having a hard time looking at the place seeing all the spots they made love and the back of the apartment they use to dance, she did not want him to see her like this and was only use to House because not to long ago she had been broken in front of him and Wilson and they have seen her at her worst and she didn't want him or even foreman seeing her like this. Chase walked out and she could tell he was pretty angry at House but that was nothing.

"Okay, I have brought the suitcase you asked for, the boxes, and the big trash bag." Wilson pointing to them in the middle of the floor.

"For what?" she asked as House disappeared into her room and brought out her desk drawers and dumped them in the floor.

"What is this about."

"Come on Cameron you have got to be smarter then that." House said "Suitcase explainable pack the things you need to stay at my house, Boxes starting to move you, and huge garbage bag for Dicks things." he said as Cameron smiled and lowered herself on the floor and started going through her stuff.

Wilson, and House had her apartment tore up in no time going through stuff and putting them in their right places when they heard a knock on the door and both men stood up and walked to the door shielding Cameron. When they opened the door they saw a short round women with short blond hair and dress semi casual.

"Is Miss Cameron here?" she asked looking at the two gentleman awkwardly and then a laugh came from behind them and they turned to see her laughing hard.

"Ms. Cameron?" asked the short women

"Yes," she said trying to contain her laughter as the two stepped aside as the women passed.

" I was told by the desk you were up here and wanted to talk with you about the three bedroom you have requested." she said and Cameron took a deep breath but it blew right back out again as she could not contain her laughter.

"I... I am soooo... sorry." she said as she looked at House who turn to the women and saw an expression she could not believe what was happening.

"She is a bit nuts." he said making a cuckoo sign.

"No, she is not sheee... is just a bit frazzled." Wilson said scratching his head and she giggled a bit more before she got herself under control.

"I had a really bad month and it is hard to explain." she said as the women handed her the contract and she read over it.

"Everything seems good." Cameron said taking the pen and signing the contract.

"Thank you Ms. Cameron and you should be able to move in next week." she said handing her the copies and shaking her hand. After she left Allison sighed looking around to the half empty apartment she had once shared with a man she thought was the guy for her. She felt a pain inside and wanted to cry but she took a deep breath a steadied herself and when she turned she saw Wilson smiling sympathetically at her.

"you okay?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"Fine just overwhelmed." she said with a smile as House came out of her room hold a ring that once belonged to her and she thought she would break.

"I bet you could get a pretty penny off of this." House said and she saw Wilson shoot House a look.

"I am just saying." he said looking from Wilson to Cameron and then he slowly handed it over to her.

"Thank you House." she said slipping it into her pocket sadly.

The next few hours went by quickly and she could not keep her mind off the ring as she continued to pack. She loved him and she wanted this to be a dream she wanted to wake up and have him get mad at her for even dreaming something like that. They had pretty much finished up when Chase showed up to bring Wilson to his car and once he returned he brought back some Chinese food. Cameron didn't have much of an appetite but forced some food down she knew she was beginning to drop the weight and she didn't want to become unhealthy. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard House's phone ring.

"You did? I will be down." he said grabbing his cane and gave Wilson a look.

"Who was that?" Cameron asked looking up at him

"An old friend" he said and she saw a bit of sadness in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Friend?" she asked with a small smile

"I lied" he said with the tilt of his head "Obviously I don't wont you to know." he said limping towards the door

"Wilson will you take her back to the apartment?" House asked stopping at the door and Wilson frowned his brows

"I'll explain later." he said as Wilson nodded and House walked out the door.

"Well lets get this cleaned up and I will stack these by the door." he said but Cameron's eyes didn't leave the door.

"You okay?" he asked as she broke her stare

"Yes, I just have the feeling he is up to something." she said as Wilson sighed

"Yup, but that is House." he said clearing the trash and she sat back in her chair as she felt a pain course through her.

"Wilson can you hand me my purse?" she asked winching as he did.

"You okay?" he asked as she took a pill

" I think I will be." she said smiling to him as his expression went from sadness to hopeful.

" I know you will." he said starting to stack the boxes by the door.

"Thank you Wilson, For everything." she said once he was done loading his car.

"For you anything." he said wheeling her out of the door.

" I will hold you to that." she said with a laugh and they were on their way.

House parked the car and walked down a dark alley way about five minutes from the police station. He was ready he had been waiting for this every since the first time he had hit her. The anger boiling up in him as he limped toward a silver BMW and saw the two men he hated for very different reasons standing by the car. As he approached he saw Dominick handcuffed and the graying officer standing by him.

"Make it quick." he said walking away

" Tritter, keys." he said as the man turned and threw it to him.

"Just don't let him get away." he said as House uncuffed him and saw out of the corner of his eye Tritter ready for a run but was surprised that he did not run.

"Look I know I am an ass and I want to tell her..." Was all Dominick got out as House threw a very strong punch.

"You will never come near her again." he said as blood sprayed out of his mouth and he knew he had broken his jaw as Dominick stumbled.

He smiled at how good it felt to hit that bastard. He took another swing in the gut and Dominick slumped over with a groan and House felt good he wanted him to feel some of the pain he put Cameron through. He swung at him again but this time Dominick swung back and House felt the top of his eye split and he brought his knee to Dominick's groan as hard as he could and when he fell to the ground House started to kick him.

"You have no right to hit her or any women for that fact you sick fuck, and if I see you anywhere around her, her sister, or my apartment I will kill you." he said heated as Tritter pulled him back from Dominick.

"That's enough, I have a lot of explaining to do as is." Tritter said taking the handcuffs and putting them back on him.

" I'll see you at arraignment." House said pointing at him and limping away to his car.


	10. Hands and courts

_AN/ I am sorry about the grammar and I will try and fix it and go slower. I would ask a beta reader except I am not sure I would be able to work with on because when I come on her it is to write my story for whatever amount of time I have and then I gotta get off. I am getting to be very busy and I am now writing chapter 15 and I will probably end it by 16 or 17 and then I will post it all at once. I am excited because this will be my first finished story and that was my goal with this one I made myself a promise that I would finish it and I am going to. So again thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this next chapter but the next is going to be a really good one:)_

_Flash Back!!!_

_"Tritter I need a favor." House heard himself in desperation as he saw Tritter walking curiously to him with a small smile on his face._

_"This has to be good." he said with a tooth pick in his mouth_

_"You hear about Dr. Cameron?" House asked trying to keep his cool. Hoping he could get what he wanted._

_"Yes, and I am looking for him." he said and House could tell he was a reasonable guy when it came to domestic abuse. So House decided to take the action he had hoped for._

_"Lunch?" House asked as he saw Tritter look back at the other officers._

_"I'll be back guys." he said following House out of the building._

_End flash back_

House knew from that moment he owed Tritter a lot but it was worth it and he would never forget what he did. He wish he could have killed the son of a bitch because he knew he would be out in no time and Cameron would have to always wonder if he is watching and that was a pain House hated and quickly shook it from him. He turned down his street and parked his car and noticed the curtains in the front of his apartment was drawn and he saw Cameron sitting at his piano and he felt his heart burst with something he had not known for awhile.

"House, what happened?" Cameron asked as he walked through the door as Wilson stood up and looked at his best friend.

"Nothing." House said taking his coat off as Cameron's face harden

"You can't say nothing..." she said and for some reason that hit a note in House and he snapped back

"You did." and it was like something hit her across the face

"House you better back off." Wilson said stepping up and House sighed

"Dominick is in custody." he said walking to the mirror in the hallway checking his now swollen eye which was turning purple.

"House what did you do?" she asked as she felt her heart race.

"Nothing he didn't deserve." he said facing her and she didn't know what she was feeling. She was hurt, scared, angry and proud but in the end anger won over.

"You have no right in what you did. I know he didn't just get a cut and a black eye." she said and didn't know why she was defending him.

"no he got a lot worse but he deserved it and he had no right to leave you broken and bloody." he said walking off to the bathroom with Wilson in tow.

" You got him good right?" Wilson asked as he joined House in the bathroom and House gave a satisfied smile and he then filled him in about how Tritter came through for him.

"I would have never thought Tritter to help you." he said leaning over and taking a glimpse.

"You are going to need a couple of stitches." Wilson said and House shook his head.

"He did it for her not me." he said looking back into the mirror.

"I will be fine it is not that deep." he said taking some gauze down and he saw Wilson thinking.

"I know, she got worse." House said pointing out the door and

Wilson sighed as he left. "I know"

Cameron was now sitting by the window lost in thought when she saw Wilson emerge from the bathroom looking sad and heading to his coat.

"Go easy on him, he has your best interest at heart." Wilson said walking over to her.

"I know I have so many different feelings going on and it scares me." she said and he rested his hand on her shoulder gently, he knew she was still in a lot of pain.

"He will listen give him a chance." Wilson as an odd expression came on her face

"House, listen to me?" she asked with a sarcastic laugh

"Yes, he cares a lot about you Allison." he said and he left.

"He cares a lot about you." is all that went through her head as her gaze followed Wilson out to the street, why would he say that? I know he cares a lot about me but the way Wilson said it, could it mean more? she asked herself. No, House has made it clear he was not interested and she was not going down that path again. She sat by the window for awhile as she saw the rain start to drip and her heart sank with sadness as she crossed her arms and felt the stone that would have been her happiness. She pulled it out and looked at it for a moment when her phone rang.

" Maddie?" she asked as she opened her phone

"Hey, how is that hand and leg healing?" Maddie asked in a chipper voice

"good and they just caught him tonight to." Cameron said trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

" I know it must be hard and I wish I could be there for you Hun." Madison said and Cameron felt a tear run from her eye.

"I wish you could to but soon right?" she asked her little sister.

"That is why I am calling I am thinking about coming out sooner but was wondering if the apartment was coming along okay" she said with hope in her voice.

"I will be setting up next week, how much sooner will you be able to get here?" she asked excited as she saw House standing in the hall.

"Ummm, by the end of next week if the next two days go as planed." she said

"I can't wait." Cameron said with a smile

"How is House? Is he treating you okay?" she asked her voice getting serious and Cameron saw him walk into the kitchen.

"He has been very nice but when they caught Dominick tonight I guess he went down and kicked his ass." Cameron said in a lower tone

"Good he should have killed him. I now look at him in a different way, when is the arraignment?" Madison asked

"He will see the judge tomorrow I guess." she said with a bit of sadness in her voice

"Oh Allie, I wish I could be there and I hope you can heal soon I know how hard this must be for you. Are you going to go to the arraignment?"

"Me go to his arraignment? Why?" she asked in a louder voice then she wanted to

"Because you are going." House shouted from the kitchen and Cameron was shocked.

"Maddie let me call you back tomorrow and let me know when you will be coming." she said hanging up.

"What do you mean I am going?" she asked trying to wheel herself in the kitchen.

"What I just said, but I will spell it out Y-O-U A-R-E G-O-I-N-G." House spelled it out as Cameron sat there dumb fonded

"No I am not." she said raising her eye brows

"You have no choice you can't walk so I can put you in the car no problem." he said widening his eyes.

"You have one good leg and I am a pretty good fighter." she said crossing her arms

"But I have a sedative" he said walking away

"You wouldn't." she said with a sly smile

"But I would"

She rolled her eyes and scooted herself in the kitchen along with him as he made a snack and she watched him and knew he did really care for her and she had always cared about him no matter how stubborn he was.

"You wanna sandwich?" he asked her and she gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I am scared House." she said as he made her sandwich and sat down at the table next to her.

"It's natural to be scared but you know he can't hurt you." he said taking a bite of her sandwich

"I know and it is not that, I still care for him and feel bad he is going to go to jail because I turned him in." she said poking at her food once again.

"He should go to Jail and it is good you turned him in because he needs someone to set him right ,hopefully someone will beat the shit out of him in there." House said looking at Cameron

"You already beat the shit out of him, plus he might not get anytime and it is my fault if not." she said ans she saw House get a little angry

"Listen to me Allison it is not your fault and don't say that again that is how victims become victims again." he said standing up .

"I'll see you in the morning." he said and walked off as she sat in a half lit kitchen.

She opened her eyes slowly she heard House yelling for her to get up and to get dressed for court and wear a skirt so they can see the cast but as Cameron undressed she saw the many cuts and fading bruises on her and closed her eyes knowing most of her wounds was going to be scares. Who would want her? Her body was now ugly and she could see she had lost weight because her ribs where protruding more and noted she had to eat more as she dressed.

"Come on or we will miss it." he said as she came out of her room.

"Good you look nice." he said staring she had put on a white fitted shirt with a knee length skirt but since she was sitting it rose to her thighs and she had her hair pinned back with very light make up on.

The drive to the courtroom was much shorter then she had hoped but knew it would be she had got barely any sleep that night and was dreading see him but they enter the courtroom and took their seat as they brought him in she tense as he looked at her and she took a hold of House's hand and held it tightly. She saw that both of Dominick's eyes where swollen and he had what appeared to be a wired mouth and she looked to House who had a small smile on his face.

"You broke his jaw?" she whispered to him in shock

"Shhhh... and some ribs." he said his smile getting bigger not taking his eyes off of him and the hearing started.

She notice he kept looking back at her and she could not find the nerve to look at him but she could feel the whole borrowing into her head. She griped Houses hand hard when she heard the judge release him on his own recognise but had to stay 1,000 feet away from her. House started to rise when Cameron jerked him down.

"Don't go to jail for something so small." she said as the judge walked out.

"But it is not small, he beat you." House said still holding her hand and she saw for the first time the sadness it caused him and she felt bad that she had caused it.

"I am sorry House." she said as he sat back down and was about to say something when the attorney turned around to them

"It was not what I wanted but it was expected he has no prior arrest or warrants , we are going to have to fight hard or he may get off, But I will do more checking around and dig deep." she said packing her stuff as House stood up.

"When is the next hearing?" House asked as Cameron saw Dominick wink at her as they lead him out

"I am not sure when, maybe a month, but I will have something more by then." she said wishing them luck and said she would keep in touch.

"Oh and by the way nice handy work but you might want to be careful it could hurt your case." she said as she left the courtroom

"Don't think so." House said reassuringly as he wheeled Cameron out.

"Well to work we go." he said as he rolled her out to the car.

"Am I still on clinic duty?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course you really didn't expect me to do it now did you?" he asked in a sarcastic tone and she smiled to herself.

"Wouldn't hear of it." she said with a small laugh but she could not hide the worry in her face and House knew she was but he was going to make sure she was safe along with her family if it was the last thing he did.


	11. Everything changes

The next couple of days went by fine and Madison was going to come down sooner then she had plan and that gave her something to do to take her mind off of Dominick. She was told to let Dominick come in and get his things but when the day came she had got a call and he gave up the right to all his things. House told her he did that to show the courts that he was sorry and try a get out of it. But she thought it might of been because he was really sorry and he didn't turn House or Tritter in so that showed something. But that was something she did not discuss with them because she knew they would not agree and didn't want a fight.

"Hey goose," she heard someone say as she opened her eyes in a panic as she pushed the person away from her.

"Allison, it's me hunni I am so sorry." Madison said turning the light on as Allison put her hand to her chest.

"Maddie, oh god you scared me what are you doing here?" she asked a bit out of breath

"I wanted to surprise you but I didn't think about it..." But Cameron put up her hand

"It's okay don't apologize, Come here." she said motioning for her sister to hug her as she saw House standing by the door lost in thought and she gave him a warm smile.

"Where is Enola?" she asked releasing her.

"She is asleep on the couch." she said as Allison saw the sun coming up as she felt a pain go through her head.

"You okay?" House asked from behind them and she nodded

"Just a head ache that's it." she said rubbing her head sitting close to the edge of the be and standing up.

"You going to be okay?" Madison asked standing up with her.

"I'll be fine I am use to this thing now." she said grabbing her chair and sitting down.

"how much longer is she going to have to wear that thing?" Madison asked turning to House

"We might can get her into a walking cast in a couple of months but her arm cast can come off in a couple of weeks." he said walking over and tossing a blanket over her thin body. For some reason he felt the need to cover the scaring and the recent weight loss.

"You look so thin Ally." she said reaching the fan light and pulling the chain.

"I am fine Maddie, I just need sometime." She said as House nodded to her.

"Hey sis why don't you go and get your things from the u haul and bring them in." House said as Maddie looked from House to Ally and she nodded.

"Sounds good when Enola gets up she will want to change." she said walking out of the door.

"Thank you." she said and House smiled at her and sat on her bed.

"Listen I know you three are going to want to jump into moving in together but I don't think it is safe for you." he said and she gave him a small smile.

"I will be fine but thank you for caring, you have done so much for me." she said with a warm smile as her hair fell over her shoulder and she leaned over to give him a hug when she felt his lips on hers. She was startled by what was happening but she welcomed it and his lips were warm and tender as she felt his tongue slip in her mouth with ease and she shut her eyes when she heard the door slam and they broke apart.

"I am sorry..." he went to say and he saw a tear fall from her eye as she shook her head and put her hand up to her mouth.

"No, don't be." she whispered as her heart raced and Madison popped her head back in.

"Well that is everything." she said yawning. "I am going to go and try to get some sleep" she said as Allison nodded

"Okay, I will see you in a little bit."

"You okay ally?" she asked

"Yes I am fine." she said as her sister gave her a smile and her sister left shutting the door.

House leaned back in and Allison followed his lead melting as her lips touch his and their tongue locked in passion. He lifted her out of her chair and on to his lap as his hands found her chest and rubbed gently. She gasped at how good his touch felt and how gentle his rough hands were. She placed her small hand on his face as he moved from her lips to her neck and she found herself pulling at his shirt and he helped her as he flipped her around so she was lying on the bed and he gently took off her shirt and stopped for a moment taking in the scares and still some unhealed wounds and he went down kissing them softly as she moan and felt tears falling from her eyes he sucked at her nipples and he worked his way back up to he face and kissed her forehead and he pushed his self between her legs gently with his stomach touching hers he leaned in looking in her eyes.

"You okay with this?" he asked as she wrapped the uninjured arm around his neck and pulled herself up and kissed him and he slide his pants down and reach down gently pulling her off as she moaned when he entered her.

She felt free with House inside of her and his gentle kisses that covered each of her scars. She could feel the sweat pour from her as she reach her climax and he rolled over to her side and she caught her breath, turning to him as he smiled at her tear stained face.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked as he already knew why she had tears falling and he wiped them away and she laid on his chest.

"No, you didn't" she said and she kissed his chest and felt herself drift off to sleep.

She awoke a few hours later to the laughter coming from the kitchen and panicked as she rolled over to find House gone. She was happy in a way because she didn't want all the questions that would follow if Madison had found out but she could feel her heart revive for the first time since Dominick started the beatings and hoped this was not going to be another thing to cut into her heart more.

"Ally are you awake yet?" she heard her sister asked

"Yes, just give me a minute."

"K"

Cameron got up and pulled herself into her chair and went to the dresser House let her use and pulled a pair of knee length shorts out and a plain white T and dressed. She scooted herself out of the room to see House sitting at the piano with Enola and tell her what keys to push when she saw her niece grin.

"Aunt Ally, I missed you." she said throwing her arms around her neck.

"How was the drive?" she asked Enola as she pulled her hair back and started to braid it as Enola walked back to House.

"Long, but mommy said we can look at the apartment today." she said excited as she tapped on the keys and Allison smiled and stole a glance at House who gave her the slightest nod.

"Yes, Greg just talked to the security guy and I guess we are going to meet him between noon and five." Madison said as she sat the table

"So we gotta eat and then head out." she added as Cameron looked at House again who gave her a smirk.

"What has gotten into to you guys?" Madison asked as she walked over by House.

"Nothing, I am not that hungry I think I am going to go sit outside for a bit, you know get some fresh air." she said and saw a disappointed look of her younger sisters face.

"I don't think so." she went to say but Allison needed some time to think and not be mothered by her little sister who had no idea in the world what was going on.

"Maddie not now, I know what I need and don't! Okay! So back off." she said more hotly then she would have liked and she felt her heart speed up as House stood up.

"Remember last time you went out alone." He said walking to the door.

"House, I am fine now please move." she said as she looked to her sister and saw a hurtful look on her face.

"Allison," House said and she snapped her head back at the sound of her first name being used by him and the soft tone in which he spoke. "Everything is fine." he said with wide eyes.

She looked to her sister and then her niece who had now stood up and crossed the room to her mother. She was now more annoyed with herself and wanted to once again run from there and yell but she couldn't she was confined. She didn't know what her next move was going to be but she didn't have to make it because in the next second she heard a knock on the door and House was over by her side in a couple of strides and opened the door to see Chase standing there with an awkward expression on his face.

"Wow, you could cut the tension with a knife." he said a House push the door slamming it into his face.

"Sorry," he said as he opened the door for himself looking at Cameron and he understood.

"Allison, do you need to get out of here." he said stepping in and taking the handles on the chair.

"We will meet you guys at the apartment." he said and House thrust his cane out

"Yes, I know House I will kill him if he comes near." Chase said and he lifted the cane and he wheeled her out and to his car.

"So lots of tension." Chase said as he shifted his gears.

"Yeah, you can say that again. I kinda freaked on them." She said guilty

"You are entitled to some freaks you know." he said as they pulled onto the highway.

"So, where are we going?" she asked looking into the bright beautiful sunny sky.

"Well, Madison invited me over for breakfast and seeing as we are on the road and I know you have not eaten and I have not either I am going to take you to a cafe that makes the best omelet ever." he said with a big smile glancing at her and saw a flash of fear on her face.

"What?" he asked as she sighed

"Dominick fix me breakfast after he hit me once and then House fixed me breakfast when I first got to his apartment and I kinda lost it." she said and she felt her face flush with embarrassment

"Oh, well you can't avoid breakfast foods forever can you?" he asked and she gave him a sad look and he smiled. " and if when we enter and you feel weired out in anyway we will leave. But don't think about, don't let him control you." he said with a smile and before she knew it they where in front of a corner cafe near he new apartment.

"So, are you looking forward to moving out of House's confinement?" he said as he helped her out of the car.

"You said the right work confinement but he does care even though he is a bit protective." she said as a older gentleman open the door for them.

"So you and Maddie talk everyday I hear." she said to him as he gave her a smile and she saw him blush a bit and was glad he took the subject change as the waitress came over.

"Can we have two of your garden omelettes?" he asked as she nodded and walked away

"She is really nice and Enola is a brilliant little girl." he said with a charming smile

"They are great but are you serious." she asked as she saw the painful expression on his face mixed with a bit of anger but she saw him shake it away.

"I am sorry Chase it's just that "

"I know Allison, I am not going to miss treat her even if something happens and we don't end up together I would never hurt her." he said defensively and she gave him a kind smile and nodded as the waitress brought them a cup of coffee

" I know you wouldn't and I am sorry you to are prefect for each other." she said as she saw him smile and put his hand on hers

"You will find the right guy." he said with a warm smile and pulled out a folder.

"I know what will cheer you up. We got a new patient last night here are the files.

She took them and looked over them and he was right it did cheer her up. She watched him as he threw out diagnosis and she was glad he was interested in her sister and she hoped she had already found a guy and that brought her thoughts back to House as Chase rambled on. House was a good guy and he meant well even though he was a ass half the time but early this morning he was different and she thought when she woke he would have not been there but she was wrong he was there when she woke up and he was being nice to Enola which is not like House at all, maybe he was trying to change. She was shook out of her thoughts when the lady brought thier breakfast.

"Ring ring..." his phone sounded and he smiled at her answering it.

"We are just getting breakfast." he said with a annoying smile and she knew it was Madison.

"She is fine,"

"after we finish we will be there," he said as he said good bye and hung up.

"You have it so bad." she said with a big smile

"It has been a while since I have seen that smile." he said taking a bite.

"I am glad you got me out of there, thank you." she said taking a bite still keeping her smile and she felt proud of herself for overcoming what she thought would have controlled her life and was glad she could have breakfast like a normal person. They finished eating in silence and she was happy that things started to look up. After all why would her and House be a bad thing? She knew it was going to be hard work but she was use to fighting for what she wanted and if it was just a fling or one night stand at least she had what she always wanted and that was a piece of him just for a moment to feel wanted by the man she had always had feelings for.

"You ready?" he asked as he stood up and she nodded a backing her chair up and her took the handles and pushed her into the warm breezy air.

"I love when it is right at the end of summer, you know when the air is light and the sun cast those beautiful hues." she said with a sigh.

"It is the best and you better enjoy it while it last because I believe this winter is going to be hard." he said helping her into his car and she nodded sadly.

She had planed a wedding for Christmas and now that day that was so special to her had a damper in it and that hurt. But she would be with Madison and Enola and that made her happy she thought as they pulled into he parking garage and head up to her new apartment and smiled big to see Wilson,House, Maddie,Chase,and Enola. What more could she asked for everyone that she cared about was there and that brightened her day.

"Guys I am sorry about earlier." she said and Madison gave and gave her a hug.

"Forget it, look at how big this place is Allie." Madison said and it was it had dark hardwood floors and it was open as soon as you walked in. The kitchen was on the far left side which took up the corner, and it was huge and it had small steps going into the living room then there was a hallway that had the three bedrooms. She scooted her self to the windows which were floor to celling and she knew she would love it here.

"Well lets get moving." she said opening her arms and the long day began.

"What bedroom do you want?" she heard her sister ask and Allison smiled at her.

"You can take the master if you want." she said and Maddie's face lite up.

but to tell you the truth her bedroom was just a bite smaller and she didn't mind sharing a bathroom with her niece. She had to make some arrangements for an earlier drop off on the new furniture but Maddie had brought plenty of dishes and lamps that she could not part with. Which was fine with her she was just excited to have her sister close to her once again and she would finally get to know her niece better.

"Allison!" she heard someone yell and noticed it was House and she smiled at him to hear he first name.

"Coming" she said scooting her foot on the hardwood and was pleased at how smooth she glided and when she reached him she saw a tall man and she knew it was the security guy.

"So this is what you do." he said and Cameron glanced at House who gave her a small wink and she smiled turning to listen to him and she caught Wilson's eye and smiled.

By the time she had put her code in and set it off a couple of times (which was extremely loud) the day had been spent and Foreman stopped by with some dinner and Chase said good by and headed to work. Cameron liked Foreman but they had a rocky past but she knew he cared for her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Better thank you." she said

After they ate and finished painting the kitchen they saw a streak across the night sky the sound of rain pounding on the window.

"Rain again, not surprising." she heard Foreman say

"Well lets all call it a night and we will continue in the morning if you can make it." Cameron said putting the brushed in the sink.

"Thank you all for your help." she said as Madison grabbed her camera

"Wait everyone gather." she said rigging the camera to there height and they all squeezed together as the camera flashed and the picture came out wonderful.

"House can we all fit in your car?" Cameron asked

"I think so." he said and she saw her sister shake her head

"I will take the U haul so I can return it tomorrow." she said getting a jacket for Enola

"but the rain Madison, it's pouring." she said and she gave her a look

"Stop mothering me Allie." she said as she turned out the lights and they headed for the cars and she was glad that her and House had a chance to talk.

"Okay but don't lose us." she said as House opened her door and she entered.

"So, what do you think of the place." she asked out in a bit of an uncomfortable tone as they pulled onto the highway.

"This morning was nice." he said and it threw her for a loop she felt herself blush.

"yeah it was." she said with a smile and looked at him and he smiled at her.

"but do you always cry during sex?" he said and she gasped and hit him in the chest and he grabbed her hand and she saw him looking in the rear view mirror when she heard screeching tires and they swerved.

She felt like everything was in slow motion as she turned to see the U haul that was carrying her sister and Enola flip and House's hand flew in front of her as he threw his breaks on and pulled over along with some other. She reached for her buckle and before she knew what she was doing she was approaching the the U haul and she felt her ankle burst in pain when she felt a hand stop her as she heard a soft crying and House flipped her around.

"Allison get back and call Cuddy" he said firmly and she stopped as he continued to the U haul as she picked her phone up and dialed.

"Cuddy? It's Madison and Enola." she said breathlessly and lost it when she saw House pull Madison out and she was lifeless blood running down her head and she started to run to the U haul with tears running down face.

"MADISON," she yelled as a man pulled Enola out who was crying and House took the phone from her and she went to her niece who's face was twisted in pain..

"Baby, it's me auntie Allie." she said wiping the tears from her own face checking her paulse as she looked into her niece's eyes when she saw them close and her heart stop. Allison felt a surge of power go through her and started C.P.R.

"No, Enola you can't." she said as she looked to House who was soaked and steadily working on Madison when she felt Enola's heart come back slowly.

"House, don't let her die." she said as thunder sounded and the sounds of the paremidics arriving and she felt Enola's heart stablizing as a EMT ran up to her.

"She is my niece, and that is my sister." Allison said shaking from the cold and House approuched her and put his arm around her and she cried into his wet chest wanting to die right there.

"What is wrong with her?" she asked looking into his deep blue eyes and she saw tears when he looked at her and she knew it was bad she looked at his shirt with her blood soaked in it.

"I need to check on her." she said trying to pull away but he had a good grip on her and she saw them contnueing her CPR on Madison as they put her in the ambulance and Enola went in second.

"I need to ride with them." she said

"No, there is no room come on." he said holding her up as she sorely limped to the car.


	12. Shock

"Thump... Thump... Thump...!" she felt her heart

"Thump... Thump... Thump...! She closed her eyes tight and then she opened them hoping this was a dream but when she looked over and saw House getting out of the car at the hospital she knew she was not dreaming and she was numb with tears still falling from her eyes. She felt like a zombie, her eyes still wide from the shock and her heart was beating as if she had ran twenty miles and she scooted herself in the chair still in a daze as she found herself being wheeled down the hall and to an elevator.

"House where are we going?" she asked looking around to see a soaked House who's face was white and his eye bluer then she had ever seen as the door opened and he pushed her in.

"To get dry and then to take care of your ankle." he said looking at in her blue eyes that held so much pain all he wanted to d was make everything go away for her.

"I gotta be down there what if something happens." she said starting to stand up but House pushed her back down when the door opened.

"They are both in surgery and will be for awhile. You can't do nothing to help down there, so you need to take care of yourself right now." he said he wheeled her into there office and drew the blinds.

"Cuddy put some blankets and scrubs up here for us." he said as she put her head in her hands and started to cry helplessly and he went to her and pulled at her shoe off and then her socks and undid her short button and she let him slip them off as she started to shake more he slid the scrub pant leg over her good leg and took a pair of scissors and cut the other one so her now was peeling cast would fit and she lifted her butt so he could pull them over her hips.

"Allison, you need to stay strong." he said pulling her hands from her face and he felt her shaking badly and he knew she was cold but he knew she could go into shock at any moment to. He pulled her shirt off of her and pulled on the other scrub and threw a blanket over her and walked to his desk and took out and vile and needle.

"Sedative," he said filling it up and he walked back to her and he lifter her sleeve and gently gave it to her. He wrapped her in a blanket and she started calmed down as he changed his clothes and she saw him stick the vile in his pocket and he then knelt down.

"You ready?" he asked as he saw her swollen eyes shedding silent tears and she nodded silently.

"Can't we go watch from the observation room?" she asked her eyes pleaded with him and he gently kissed her forehead

"We need to get you an x ray and a new cast." he said and he wheeled her out of the room and to the hallway meeting and she saw Chase walking fast and when he caught site of them he was then in a second with his arms around her and she wrapped her around him.

"I just heard I am so sorry." he said pulling from her and wiping her tears away.

"Do you know anything?" she asked searching his eyes and he shook his head

"Go fined out please." she told him desperately and he looked to House who nodded and he turned and walked off

"We'll be in the clinic or x ray." House yelled as he disappeared down the stairs and House walked her to the elevator.

Once inside the room he gently took her damaged cast off her leg and examined it occasionally looking at her and seeing her uncaring eyes chilled him.

"Doesn't look good Allison, you might have set the healing process back." he said looking at her and she kept her eyes down and he knew it was the last of her worries so he cut the cast off her arm.

"Lets go get an x-ray." he said feeling like an idiot he had no idea what to say he knew how bad Madison and Enola was and for them both to pull out of this was a miracle. He pushed her back out of the room and knew the sedative he had given her was taking the whole affect now because her sobs were quiet and her shaking had almost subsided. He wheeled her to the room and helped her up on the table stretching her leg out putting the lead vest on and stepped behind the window and after the flash he started the long process of getting all the angles and then switching to her wrist. Once he was about done he saw Chase coming and he looked paler then he would have liked and it was noticeable he had been crying. He motioned for Case to come beside the room in privet and once he was sure she could not hear Chase gave him the news.

"She has so much wrong House" Chase said breathing deep and House knew who he was talking about.

"I know that but what is happening?" he asked gruffly as Chase shifted and put his head down and House saw he had tears falling.

"She is not going to make it and Enola is not good either but she is better then her mother." Chase said and wiped his eyes before looking at House and House nodded

"Do you want me to tell her." Chase asked and House shook his head

"No, you can go home Chase." House said as Chase walked away

He went back in and sat on the bed next to Cameron and she looked up at him and laid her head on his chest and he knew she was fighting the drug to stay awake so she could hear about her family and he put his hand on head and stroked her hair .After a few minutes he got up and got the x rays out and held them up. She looked at him and he shook his head.

"You did damage it more but not as bad as I thought you would have." he said walking over to her and taking her arm and holding it up.

"it looks like we can put a brace on your hand though but you are going to have to be careful with it." he said helping her off the table and back into her chair and head back down to the clinic.

"Has Chase come?" she asked as she saw Cuddy in the clinic and she started towards them.

"Cameron, I need you consent for Enola to ..." She went to say and Cameron shook her head

"Do anything that is necessary to she her and my sister." she said and missed the look Cuddy gave to House and she smiled sadly at Cameron.

"Is there any news?" She weakly looking back up to Cuddy

"Enola has internal bleeding but we have maintained it but she will need a transfusion, do you know the type?" she tried to avoid a freak out seeing as her cast is off.

" O+ I will give you a donation since I am family?" she said and House jumped in.

"Sedative, sorry Allison." he said and she took a deep breath.

"Is she going to make it?" she asked

"She is a fighter, but it is still to early but once she gets the transfusion she should be fine." she answered as she walked with House to the clinic door.

"What about Maddie?" she asked as House opened the door and Cuddy's pager went off and the shock House saw on her face threw his heart into hyper drive.

"I have to go and I will check for you." she said and walked away.

Cameron ran her hand through her hair knowing it was bad and hated that Dominick had put her in a situation where she could not run to her sisters side. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her or her niece and she didn't want to think about that at this moment because it could not happen! She told herself. "Please God don't take them" she said in her mind and all she wanted to do right then and there was to die . Her heart pounded as House put on her cast which felt like forever and he then gave her a wrist brace and once he was done she looked at the clock to see it had only been a couple of hours since the moment her life changed and she wanted to know what was going on.

"Okay, now can we go?" she asked as he cleaned up the room.

"let me call down and check how things are going and where to wait." he said walking to the phone by the door and he took a deep breath and looked at her.

"You could have done that all along and you are now doing it?" she asked as he picked up the phone.

"I need to make sure you were taken care of first." he said dialing the number and she healed her tongue. She knew he meant well but why now?

"Okay, are you sure?" he asked and Cameron closed her eyes willing for them to say she should be fine.

"We will be down shortly," he said and she opened her eyes at the dolefulness in his voice

"Okay, I will tell her." he said hanging up the phone and looked to her and she knew thing were wrong and she shook her head.

"Allison, Your sister..."

"NO...NO...NO!!!" She yelled as he knelt down in front of her chair as she broke down.

"Listen, Madison hit the dash and when several times and her brain is beyond repair." he said and her eyes closed as he saw tears flow from them and she opened the again in anguish

" NO, she has to okay!" she said and she saw House's brow frown and she want to rip her heart out to stop the pain it hurt so much to here that she would never see her baby sister alive again.

" I don't believe you get AWAY." she said pushing him sobbing as anger took over her and she pushed him trying to stand up.

"CAMERON!!!" he yelled grabbing her by the shoulders and she stopped sobbing.

"She is brain dead, but Enola is going to pull through and she needs you." he said and she threw her arms around him crying desperately into his chest clutching his shirt as hard as she could.

"What am I going to do?" she asked as she could not catch her breath trying again to stand up but House held tight.

"You need to be strong." he said pulling back from her.

"I can't House I need to wake up this is a nightmare and I need to wake up." she said looking into his eyes pleading for him to tell her the pain would go away because her heart hurt so bad and she felt it starting race and her body start to shake and the she felt herself go numb and she went limp and that is all she saw.

House knew she had went into shock from everything that had happen he quickly check her pulse and grabbed the back of her chair and wheeled her out into the hallway and to the elevator when he saw the nurses whispering and one got on the phone.

" While you are being nosy call up and get her a bed," he said as the doors opens and he got in.

"Excuse me what are you doing?" one nurse asked him as he pushed a door to an empty room open and another followed.

"What does it look like I am doing?" he said pulling the curtain shut as he heard the nurse sigh something about Cuddy.

"yes, please call her but I need you to help me lift her." he said hating himself for not being able to do so himself.

"She needs to be admitted through" the nurse said with a hand on her hip as the other nurse had already left

"I am Dr. House and I am admitting her and if you don't get your ass over her and help me lift her I am going to shove this cane so far up your ass..." But he was cut off by the curtains being drawn and Cuddy starring at them

"Move, you can go." Cuddy said at the nurse who looked furious at how she was just spoken to.

"You got her?" Cuddy asked as she threw one of Camerons amrs over her shoulder and House did the same and supporting her waist as her head rested against House and they got her into the bed.

You got here fast." he said and she gave him a sad look

" The nurse down stairs called me before I got this page so I knew where you were." she said looking at Cameron

" Is she going to be alright?" Cuddy asked pulling covers over her.

" She was just beat and now her sister has been taken away from her and if I am right Enola will be left for her to raise." he said looking from her to Cuddy

"I don't know, only time will tell." he said and he heard his phone ring and when he glanced down he knew Wilson had just heard.

AN/ I know I could shoot myself for doing it but I had to. So sorry but thank you all for the reviews and hope you enjoyed this chapter I guess in a bad way. Hope that makes sense.


	13. unfolding

AN: I have been having some problems with my computer and thought I lost all my chapters but I didn't and I am glad. So here is another chapter and thank you all for the reviews:)

Allison woke to smell dinner cooking and she curled back into the fetal position as she closed her eyes thinking back three months ago when she saw her sister smiling. She wanted the pain to stop and she wanted everything to turn back to that night and make her sister ride with them. She opened her eyes to see the sun disappearing and she remembered the funeral and how painful it was.

The sun had set as she sat in her chair around her sister's grave and all the flowers on them. She didn't hear anything that was said she just wanted to see Madison smile once more and see Madison laugh and play with Enola. Enola had just been released from the hospital after the funeral and wanted to know where did her mommy go. It pained her to look in her eyes and tell her that her mommy had died but reassured her she was not alone. Enola looked away and cried silently and would not let anyone touch her or comfort her. House had told Cameron that it was normal and he was the same way and not everyone grieved the same way. But one day Enola asked her where her mommy went.

Cameron never knew if she believed in god but now she was certain she didn't, she didn't know what she did so wrong for this to happen to her.She could not look her niece in the eye and answer her because it was just to hard to bear so she just gave her a sad smile and looked to House and went into her room.Not long after she heard House talking to her and when she peeked out he saw him sitting at the piano with her.

" Well some people believe when some one we love dies they turn into an angel and float up to heaven so they can keep an eye on the ones they loved." he said as she looked up to him.

"Do you believe mommy is looking down on me?" she asked in all the innocence that a child could have.

"Yes" she heard House reply and she had to shut the door because she once again broke and crawled into bed wishing she could have taken her sisters place.

House took care of her a lot and when he was at work he had someone come and sit with her and help with Enola. She hadn't had the strength to do it on her own and when school finally started she was relived that she could stay in bed and keep the shades drawn. Enola was always looked after by House or Chase but on this evening she was startled to see Enola lying by her bed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked quietly as she saw her seven year old niece lying on her back.

"Just thinking." she said rolling over and looked to her Aunt

"About what?" she asked her as she saw her niece scrunch up her nose and her eyes were shining

"About mommy." she said and Cameron felt her heart ached.

"What about your mommy?" she asked her and Enola sat up and when she spoke she saw tears run down her cheeks.

"Tommy said since I don't have a daddy and mommy wasn't married she is in hell and not an angel." she said as her bottom lip poked out and her head fell.

"Oh hunny." Cameron said sitting up and opening her blanket as her niece crawled in and laid her head on her chest.

"Tommy is a very mean boy and don't listen to him." she said hugging Enola tight as the girl cried and she felt somewhat alive because she hadn't talked much with her since her Sister passed away.

"Your mommy was the best person I knew she had a big heart and she loved you so much and God would not hold having such a wonderful person against her." she said wiping her tears from Enola as she felt tears slide down her face.

"But why would god do this? It hurts so much" she asked and Cameron shut her eyes and took a deep breath trying to gather what a child should hear. Madison had brought Enola up believing in god and she wanted to stick by what her sister had started teaching her.

"I know it hurts but god wanted her home and he needs her." she said hoping the questions would stop.

"But I need her all the time." she said her eyes sparkling with more tears

"Well see that is easy because even though you do not see her she is everywhere. Like when you feel a warm breezy, or the blowing of the leaves its her letting you know she is right by your side and there to comfort you." Cameron said as more tears slid down her cheeks and Enola reached up a wiped them

" Will you be in heaven to?" Enola asked her and Cameron was a bit taken back by it

"I hope so but I am not going anywhere for a long time." she said and kissed her forehead

"Your just so sad and Mommy had told me a story once where a girl died of a broken heart and I know yours is broken." she said and Cameron hugged her tight now knowing she needed to pull herself together because this child need her.

"Enola my heart does hurt, I loved your mommy so much and still do but I promise I will not die of a broken heart because I love you just as much and I will not leave you." she said sitting up looking into the young girls eyes.

"Will you take me to school tomorrow?" she asked grabbing Cameron's hand and Cameron smiled for the first time in three months

"Of course I will, now I think I can smell that dinner is done. So how about you go on out there and I will be out a minute." she said and Enola nodded and walked out the door.

It had been awhile since she had eaten at the table let alone get dress but she knew it was time for her to step up and take care of her niece.She turned on the light and stood in front of a mirror and looked at the sight of her. She didn't have much of an appetite but she still hadn't lost much weight which should have been strange but wasn't because when she did eat House made sure it was fating.Her face was pale and her eyes were swollen from crying all the time and they had dark circles under them. "I look like a zombie." she thought to herself give herself another look.

She took her gown off and rubbed her hand over her stomach and look at her small scares that had healed up since Dominick. Her cast had been removed but since that horrible night she had damaged it more and she had to wear a walking cast for another few more months then she had planned.

"What to put on?" she asked herself out loud when she felt a warm gentle hand on her arm

"How about a turtle neck and a pair of Jeans and after dinner we will take Enola for a walk.If you feel up to it." he said and rubbed her arm and she turned and hugged him tight and he kissed her softly

"Thank you for putting up with me." she said and she saw him smile a little and for the first time in a while see could see a bit of relief in his face

"I will always take care of you." he said and she smiled noticing there was no sarcasm in his voice and his eyes were gentle.

She turned around and started to pull on some clothes and she saw him watching her. She didn't know what happened to her at that moment when she spoke with Enola but whatever it was she felt like a tree coming back to life after a hard winter and it felt good.

"Did I miss a lot? I know I should have tried harder" she asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing I can't fill you in on and like I said people have there own way of grieving" he said as she put her sock on and gave a sad sigh.

"Are you ready to eat?" he asked and she nodded and they walked out to join Enola at the table who had a big grin on her face as they sat down.

Dinner was good House was an excellent cook and the conversation was light which she was happy about. Enola filled her in on school and how she really liked her teacher but there was a mean boy that kept pulling her hair. Cameron smiled at House and filled Enola in on how little boys do that when they have a crush on someone and she made a face.

"Yew, he would make an awful boyfriend plus Jesse and I are going out." she said then blushed as she fell silent and Cameron raised her eyebrow at House who looked dumb founded

"Jesse? Well it looks like I am going to have to go have a chat with you boyfriend." he said and she saw Enolas mouth open wide.

"You wouldn't!" she said her eyes wide and Cameron had to hold her laugh in at her seven year old niece and how grown up she sounded.

"Would" House said with a big smile batting his eyes and she crossed her arms cutely

"He is just playing with you Enola." she said and she looked at House who raised his eyebrows

"We'll see when I take you to school in the morning," he said and Allison smiled and how playful House was being and it did surprise her but all of a sudden she felt her stomach drop and she grabbed her mouth and as fast as she could took off to the restroom

"Allison?" House asked as he heard her throwing up.

"I am fine." she said as she heard him open the door and hand her a wash rag

"Wow I guess I ate more then I should." she said wiping her mouth and rubbing her stomach.

"You okay?" he asked and she saw the worry in his eyes once again

"I am fine Greg just a bit queasy." she said pulling her tooth brush down from the shelf and she noticed at how his apartment changed since he was taking care of them. He had a bratz tooth brush holder and a shower curtain along with a mat.

"When did this happen?" she asked putting tooth paste on her brush and he tried to look annoyed but smiled.

"Last week she talked me into making it more Kiddush." he said using quotes and she smiled sadly at how much she had missed but would not anymore she told herself as she brushed her teeth and saw Enola looking worried behind her.

"Hey hun, you wanna go for a walk?" she asked her putting a smile on her face as her stomach continued to hurt.

"Really?" she asked and when Allison nodded Enola was off getting her jacket and Greg and Allison was off after her.

The night was cold but refreshing as the wind hit her face as they walked down the street she felt alive once more as she felt a hand slip in hers and she looked at House and smiled leaning her head lovingly on his shoulder as Enola talked about the moon which shined bright.

"Is that mommy in the moon there?" she asked and Allison stop bending down

"Where?" Allison asked as her stomach gave another turn

"You see there is her head and it looks like she is cradling something." she said pointing up to the sky and Allison smiled seeing what she saw.

"Yes, that is her she is watching over you." she said and saw a smile grow on her face.

"You were right she is everywhere." she said and they continued to walk down the street.

"So how is Chase?" she asked and she felt bad she had not asked earlier she knew he really like her sister and her death not only effected her but others as well.

"He is okay still a bit cocky though, he thinks he knows all about kids." he said with sarcaziem.

"Is he mad at me?" she asked feeling like a child

"Why would he be?" House asked with a confuse expression

"Well, after the funeral when he was over helping me with Enola I was mean." she said

"He said nothing about it." he said as they rounded the block.

" What happened?" he asked as she was lost in thought.

Flash back

She heard the ear piercing yells and she slowly lowered herself in her chair still fresh was the wounds of her heart that she thought would never heal. When she scooted her chair to the door she heard laughter and it angered her she threw the door open and saw Chase and Enola playing and she saw the television on and saw sesame street playing and she thought of Madison and Enola started to laugh and squeals as she was tickled and she broke.

"Would you shut the hell up?! I am trying to rest." she said with anger at their smiling faces.

"We were just playing Aunt Allie." Enola said as her smile slid off her face

"I don't care what the hell you were doing, just do it quietly and turn that damn TV off." she said as she saw Chases face turn a little red as Enola whimpered and a tear fell.

She knew she had went to far as she saw Enola hang her head and the sobs from her as she retreated into her room. She felt bad that she had lost it and wished she could go far from this place but then Chase came flying in.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked as Allison ran her hands down her face.

"Chase you don't understand." she said as he grew more angry

"Understand? Yes I do understand and that little girl needs someone and if you are not going to be there for her I will." he said as she ran her hands down her face.

"I am here for her." she said raising her voice but he shook his head

"I have just lost a sister who meant everything to me, you may understand what it is like to lose someone but you have no idea what it is like to lose the only one you could truly count on, the one who would never hurt you." she said as tears slid down her face

"You have no idea what I have been through but you have Enola and she has lost the most important thing in this world... Her mother, and if your sister knew what was going on she would be turning in her grave at how you are acting" he said gritting his teeth and this angered her more then anything she was felt fire ignite through her vain's

"Fuck you, okay you didn't know my sister all you wanted was a piece of ass and then you would have left you all are the same! I hate you Chase and I don't want you near me or my niece." she said her eyes blazing and she was breathing hard as Chase clutched his fist

"You don't have to worry about seeing me ever again but I will not leave Enola like you have." he said slamming her door as he left and she wanted to hit something anything but there was nothing so she crawled back into bed and cried in shame at how horrible she had become.

End

She looked at the man she had loved from the moment she had met him and he looked a bit hurt and she looked at Enola as they stood out in the cold.

"Enola can you go in and we will be there in a minute." she said knowing House wanted to say something.

"You were in pain I understand that but Chase is right Allison you need to snap out of this. Like I said before people have there own way of grieving but you do have a niece you need to look after" he said and she was a little confused at what he said

"I am coping Greg and I am out of bed." she said with a sad expression

"I know and I am so glad to see you are trying but I have not seen her this happy in a while and if you decide this is to much and want to hide again we are going to have a problem.You have took the first step and you can not go back Allison." he said and she felt her eyes go wide at what he said

"Listen, I am going to have more bad days Greg but I will not let it control me." she said as her stomach did another flip

"you okay?" he asked and she nodded

"I have never seen this side of you before, you have always been withdrawn and mean." she said and he smiled

"I am waiting for you to get better so I can go back into hiding." he said and she hugged him stiffing at the sight she saw behind her.

"Dominick." she said in shock because she had not seen him for awhile and it looks as her had changed his hair color and lost a good amount of muscle. He didn't move and stood in plane sight when he noticed she had seen him and House turned and faced him putting his arm around her and she saw Dominick tense at the sight and he started to move closer.

"I AM CALLING THE POLICE." House said reaching in to his pocket pulling out his phone and she saw Dominick stop in the street and and she knew he was thinking about the next move he should make and the he turned and headed back to the other side.

"ALLIE I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU!" he yelled and jumped into his car and the coldness from the night chilled her bones as she knew he wouldn't ever truly be gone.

"Yes, he was here I want him picked up." she heard House say as she walked inside the apartment to see Enola sitting on the piano and she joined her

"What's wrong Aunt Allie?" she asked looking up at her

"Nothing baby." she said as her little fingers found the right keys and Cameron listened as she thought to moments before on there walk and what House had said.

"You know I love you don't you?" she asked as Enola pushed down a key gently

"yes, and I love you." she said laying her head down on her aunts arm and she bent down to kiss her head

"So does nick." she said with a shy smile

"What another boy friend?" she asked as Enola nodded.

"But he is older," she said and Allison's smile faded

"An older boy huh" she said nudging her niece and her niece smiled and looked into her eyes

"What does he look like?" she asked

"Like Dominick but skinner and with blonde hair." she said starting to play again and Allison's heart skipped a beat

"Wait, you said he looks like Dominick." she said in a panic and shut the piano

"Hey," she said upset as Allison grabbed her hands

"Enola, how old was he?" she asked as House came in

"I said like Dominick" she said pulling away.

"Enola, do you remember what Dominick looks like?" she asked as House walked over to them

"Yes" she said impatiently and Allison's heart raced

"Why did you talk to him?" she asked with anger

"Because he said he had something of Mommy's and wanted me to come with him but I asked him if he would give it to Greg and he said no I had to come with him to get it but my teacher called me and when I turned around he was gone." she said and Cameron could tell she would have went

"Damnit Enola you should have told someone." she said raising her voice as she saw tears come to her eyes

"But it wasn't Dominick" she said as her tears slid down her face

"Yes, it was and he will hurt you." she said looking at House

"I am calling the detectives and you have to tell them what you just told me and then we are going to talk to your teacher tomorrow." House said

"No, you can't" she said as more tears slide down her face

"Why?" Cameron asked as House stopped dialing the phone

"Because the last time I saw him I knew who he was" she said with shame and Allison put her arm around her and she felt sick again

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked trying to keep the anger out of he rvoice.

" I told him to leave me alone and I was going to Greh and he said he was the one who killed mommy and he would kill you and Greg and I would have to stay in a home and he would adopt me ." she said and stopped as she stated to sob and Allison knew just how much pain she was holding in and she put drew her into a hug as Greg bent down

"And he would do what he did to you to me everyday." she finished and broke completely down and Cameron cried with her she could not believe she was so blind and let this happen if she had controlled herself this would have never happened.

"Listen to me bug, he could never do those things to you." House said and she picked up her head

"But he did it to Auntie Allie." she sniffed

"Yes, but I promise he will never hurt you, your Aunt, or me." he said finishing dialing the phone

"Aunt Allie?" she asked as Cameron wiped tear from her eyes

"Did he really kill mommy?" she asked

"Enola the roads where wet that night." she said not even believing herself as she said it. She knew now that she wanted the investigation reopened but was not going to tell her that she didn't want Enola thinking he could hurt her.

"They are coming over soon." he said hanging up the phone and walking in the kitchen

"I'll be right back," she said and Enola started to strike the keys of the piano and Allison noticed she was getting really good at it for a seven year old.

"Greg, do you believe he could have done something to the uhaul?" she questioned and he thought for a moment

"I don't know I didn't think of foul play but I will differently have them look into it." he said as he poured some milk into a pot and put it on the stove.

"You want some coco?" he asked and she shook her head still feeling queasy

"Your stomach still upset?" he asked looking at her

"It has been for a couple of days but not this bad." she said taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"If it is not better we can do blood work in the morning after we take Enola to school." he said and she nodded


	14. Chapter 14

AN/Sorry for the long wait but my computer has a virus and I am still working on it but I am able to post so I thought I would do it now. Thank you all for reading and I will post again soon:)

That night the detectives came and took a statement form Enola and she had rehash her story several times and by the end they where all exhausted. Cameron had asked about the accident and they said they would look into it but they didn't think foul play was involved they think he said it because he knew it would scare her. But that angered her just as much and want nothing more then to hurt him for causing Enola more pain then she has.

"you awake?" she heard House asked as he rolled out of bed and she gave a little nod.

"You okay?" he asked

"Hm, oh yes." she said and looked at her

"Just still a little sick." she said sitting up swaying and he put his arm on her

"are you dizzy?" he asked and she nodded

"We will go do blood today." he said and she nodded lying back down. She felt depressed again and wanted to cover her head up and not leave but she heard Enola singing in the other room and it made her smile when the phone rang.

"Chase, no we are going to take her today." House said as he patted Cameron on the leg to get up.

"She is doing alot better we will be in today." he said as Cameron sat back up and climbed out of bed going to he dresser.

"Tell Chase I wanna talk to him when we get the blood done." she said pulling out a Black long sleeved turtle neck and a pair of dark denim jeans pairing it with a black and grey striped scarf and a black beanie. She heard House hang up the phone as she got dressed.

"He said he want to talk to you to." he said getting dressed and she walked out.

" Good, now I will see if Enola is dressed." she said going to find the little girl eating a pop tart wear long khakis and a dark brown turtle neck with her jacket by her.

"Well, I see I don't have to worry about you getting dress." she said and Enola smiled at her.

"Just what you eat." Cameron said pouring a cup of coffee.

"Why, these are very good." she said taking a bite

"Maybe but eggs are better." she said and Enola made a face.

"Leave her alone" came a rough voice and she smiled

"I will cook for you tomorrow." she said and Enola grabbed her bag and Jacket as they walked outside and she noticed it started to snow.

"Yeah, look" Enola squealed as the snow fell and she spun around

"I love the new snow." Cameron said inhaling and closing her eyes. She did and she always looked forward to it when she knew winter was coming.

"Can I miss school today?" she asked and Cameron smiled and went to say yes when House spoke first

"No, you need to be in school." and she saw the look of disappointment on her face and he gave her a look and notice one on hers to.

"The weekend will be here soon and then we will make snowman's in the park." she said with a smile opening her door and slipping but she caught herself as her walking cast made a thud on the cement and she saw House limping over to her.

"I am fine," she said clearly embarrassed

"You need to watch your step." he said helping her in the car.

"I am fine" she said as she sat down and buckled up

"That is why I hate the winter" he said getting in

"How can you hate the first snow?" she asked as he started to drive

"More crashes, slips and colds and that equals Clinic duties." he said and she sighed as they pulled up in front of Enola's school.

"Not going to change your mind?" she asked hopefully

"Not a chance but nice try.'' he said and Enola hopped out of the car

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" she asked and Enola thought

"Not today it is very slippery and I don't want you to get hurt." she said and Cameron smiled she was so proud of how far she had come.

"You have done so well." she said to House as Enola walked off and he pulled out back onto the slippery streets

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that" he said heading toward the highway

"Maddie was an awesome mother." she said and House smiled to himself

"You are going to do just fine," he said

"I hope" she said and that was her biggest fear was not being able to raise Enola right and screw her up.

"You will see plus you have me." he said as she felt the car slide a little and she grabbed House's hand

"It's fine I need to get new tires today to." he said as she went to take her hand away but he grabbed it back

"You know I have never thought we would be together" she said with a small smile

"Well thing changes and so do people." he said and then add quickly "People that don't hit" he said and she looked down to her leg in which it was still encased in a walking cast

"Will it be off by thanksgiving?" she asked which was only a couple of weeks away

"Maybe if you take it careful." he said exiting the freeway and heading for the hospital.

"So you still yet to fill me in on what I missed." she said and he smiled

"What you have missed at work or with Enola?" he asked and she looked to him fast

"Both." she said and he pulled into the handicap parking

"Well, Enola is maintaining a and b average she loves school has a bit of a problem with this Tommy kid but she is tough and her head trauma she got from the wreck is minimal but she has recurring headaches. Her internal bleeding has cause no permanent damages." he said fast as she got out of the car and could not believe she had let herself miss so much

"She is doing good in school then." she stated as her smile slid from her face

"Does she hate me?" she asked and he gave a smile

"She understands Allison, we have talked and she knows that you love her but you miss Madison." he said going beside her as they walked up to the hospital.

"I am such a bad person for over looking my niece though." she said looking to the sky hoping if there was a god and she was up in heaven she would not be pissed.

"See one example you do not believe in god but you know your sister did and so you are installing that in her and giving her some peace at what happened." he said as she sighed and smiled sadly and saw Wilson walking in front of them

"Hey, wonder boy." she heard House call and when he turned his face lite up

"Allison, Oh my god." he said jogging over to her and she smiled and he hugged her.

"wow it has been a while since I saw you smile like that." he said and kissed her on the forehead

"I know but I am trying" she said as they continued into the hospital

"I was getting worried about you." he said putting one arm around her and she saw the a little hint of jeliously in House's eyes as they walked out of the cold

"One day at a time." she said and he smiled at her and House tapped him on the shoulder

"Hey, I need to talk to you." he said as Cameron looked at Wilson who gave him a worried look.

"Well, I am going to find Chase." she said and House nodded and she walked away.

House nodded to Wilson who gave him a quizzical look but followed House as he they made there way to Wilson's office.

"How is she doing?" he asked as they rode in the elevator

"She has a long way to go." he said looking down

"So when did this happen?" he asked as the elevator stopped

"Yesterday, Enola went in and talked to her and when she was done I had went in and found her up and she seemed different." he said as they walked to Wilson's office and he saw Cameron in the office next door.

"Well that is a good sign." Wilson said as he shut the door of his office

"Yes, but I am worried now." he said sitting down

"About what?"

"She has been vomiting dizziness and I have seen he hold her stomach." he said and with scrunched up his eyebrow

"Cervical cancer?" he asked

"I don't know I can't explain it I have this feeling and I want you to check it out." he said with worry

"You care?" he said in shock

"Of course I care or they would of been out of my House/" he said getting annoyed and Wilson looked at him with sympathy

"Okay, but you do realize it could be anything the flu or lupus." he said and House shot him a look

"Sorry but I think you are jumping the barrel here and have you talked with Cameron about any of this you know sh e is a doctor" he said and House rolled his eyes

"She brushes it off but the nausea and vomiting should have passed she said it has been a couple of weeks but not as bad." he said and Wilson looked at his friend and smiled

"Why me and not you? you are the best" he asked as House went to leave

"I just don't want to miss anything." he said leaving and headed to Cuddy's

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron approached her old office and noticed no one was there so she pulled the heavy glass door open and walked in. She missed being here and helping other and finding cures most people would have never thought of it gave her a purpose in life but she knew she had to help herself before she could anyone else but she didn't plan on staying away to much longer this was her true home and it is where she belonged. She sat down and saw House go inside with Wilson and her heart dropped and she knew he was worried about cancer the same thing had crossed her mind but she didn't want to think about that now and she didn't have to because in that second she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jump.

"Chase, shit." she said putting her hand on her chest

"I am so sorry Allison." he said as she stood up and shook her head.

"It's okay, I just startle easily." she said standing in front of him

"I want to thank you for helping with Enola, first off." she said and smile

"I love that little girl and I still want to if it is okay with you." he said hopeful

"Yes, i want you in her life and I want to tell you that I had no right to talk to you the way I did." as she said this he sat down

"Sit," he said and she did filling her stomach become sour and she saw House walk out of Wilson's office.

"I understand Allison you had lost someone who was very close to you. But I has lost a sister as well and I know the pain you feel." he said and she put her hand to her stomach and she took a deep breath

"I am so sorry Chase I didn't know and I wouldn't let you tell me." she said and went to continue and her put up his hand.

"Like I said I know the guilt and the anger and wanting to give up and I should not have been that harsh because what I said was not only hurtful but I crossed the line." he said and put her hand to her chest

"No, you were right the way I was acting it would make her turn over in her grave." she said as she felt tears forming in her eyes and he saw it to.

"Allison please don't take what I said as how I really felt because it is not." he said desperately and she nodded a bit

"Trash," she said as she Chase looked to her and her hand flew up to her mouth and he grabbed the trash as Wilson walked in and went to her.

"You done?" he asked nicely as she picked her head up and nodded

"Okay I am going to be doing some blood work and other test." he said as he helped her up.

"He thinks it cancer to?" she asked as she felt weak and she saw the expression on Chases face.

"Cameron, it could be a hundred different things but he wants me to run cancer test first." he said and she gave a weak smile

"Cancer? what the fuck?" she heard Chase say and followed them out.

"Chase she needs some test that is all I have her from here." he said as she gained some strength back and was able to stand up straight but kept one had on her stomach

"Chase don't worry as soon as the test are done I will come and we can grab lunch together and talk some more." she said and she walked away leaving him alone.

"I am going to run your blood first and have you fill these out." he said hading her a questionnaire

"So how is Cuddy?" she asked looking over the questions as Wilson took her small arm and tied it off

"She is good but didn't House tell you, she is pregnant." he said and Cameron put down the questionnaire

"No he didn't" said with a smile

"I am so happy for her." she said as she looked back down a the paper in her hand.

"Cameron what has been your estimated weight lose?" Wilson said drawing the blood

"I haven't really lost much weight I think it was ten pounds at first but I gained about five back." she said

"But you arms look really tiny." he said realising the rubber around it and went to the cabinet and handed her a paper gown

"alright you know the drill I'll get this Chase and have him start immediately" he said and she nodded as he left

She quickly changed and caught herself in the mirror at her scares and it reminded her of how much she hated her body but she continued to change and sat back down and read the questions

"signs of depression?" she said out loud and laughed

"Suicidal thoughts?" she thought on this because she had wish she was dead or it could have been her but she would not not take her own life at least she didn't think but she checked no when Wilson walked in.

"Okay all the routine stuff." he said Listening to her heart and feeling her stomach and she saw a strange expression come across his face .

"What?" she asked with alarm and he smiled a bit

"You are fine I just need you to go take this." he said handing her a cup and she left filling it up and returning to the office when Wilson walked in.

"Wow Allison I don't know what to say." he said rubbing his hands though his hair when Chase came in.

"It's not cancer! Your pregnant." he said holding the results.

"Well, he said it and how the hell did you get the results back that fast?" he asked

"Well, I put two and two together and I took the thing other then cancer and bang your going to be a mom." he said with a smile and Wilson shot him a look

"Oh Dominick" he said when Wilson elbowed him and he walked out

"Listen there are opinions." he said and she shook her head as a tear fell out.

"How could I be so stupid?" she asked herself and Wilson took her hand

"Allison you can always have an abortion" he said and she looked up

"No, it's not Dominicks I took birth control but with House we were unprotected and I had been off birth control." she said not realising Wilson was still in the room looking to Wilson who was dumb founded.

"You can't tell him I have to find a way. Shit he is going to be pissed." she said dressing

"House?" he asked and she stopped and nodded

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked as she pulled the door open and House was standing there with a pregnant Cuddy

"So, how the patient?" he asked looking at a stunned Cameron

"It is to early to get results back." he said looking at Wilson and then back to Cameron

"House, can I talk to you?" she asked and he nodded and followed her back in and her heart was beating so hard what would he say? This could end there relationship.

"House, what I am about to tell you." she said and her hand went to her stomach and she swallowed hard trying to fight the neusea

"How the hell" she said looking up as if she was asking for help "Okay I am just going to say it." she said and when she looked at him she saw House's face and the file in his hand.

"Why do you do that?" she said and actually stomped her foot.

"Your pregnant?" he asked putting the file down and she felt her stomach lurch and she headed for the waste can.


	15. Feelings

A/N This is a short chapter but I will try and update again soon. I know it has been so long. I am so sorry.

House stood dumbfounded at the thought of Allison pregnant, with his child? He watched as she continued to unleash her stomach contents into the waste bin. What were the odds of this happening? He walked over to her as she straightened up and wiped her mouth heading for the sink. As she washed her mouth out a picture of a newborn floated in his mind and he ws not sure he liked the idea of being a father. Sure he was a Father to Enola but to have his own offspring another screwed up blood line to pass on made him feel angry. He didn't want kids of his own never had and this was the worst thing he could think to happen to bring someone like him into this world. This is wha the got for caring for letting himself feel for another women like he did for Stacy. He watched her turn to him a pleading look on her face and he knew she wanted him to hold her and tell her he was happy and they would work everything out. He couldn't how could he lie to her because he didn't want this child he had her and Enola and that is all they needed not a decendent of his but how could he tell her this after all the hell sh ehad been through. He looked to everyone and they got the hint and they all scattered leaving them alone and he shut the door.

"We have to think about this Allison." his voice was steady but his face held fear which she had not seen to often.

"What is there to think about?" he voice uneven and her eyebrow frowned.

"You have been through so much, taken medicine that can be harmful to the baby." he paused looking to see if there was any agreement in her face but it went blank and he contiued. "what if the baby is not right?" he finished and she just stared at him.

"So you would be okay if I aborted the baby?" she raised an eyebrow and she could see he was struggling which sent the fire through her faster.

"Yes, I think it might be for the best." he was confidant as she shook her head heading for the door.

"I don't like this much more then you do Greg, I didn't want kids right now if ever but we have this life inside me we both made." seeing his face turn into surprise she stopped wondering if it was a good surprise or bad.

"That is the problem Allison, we made it" he limped over to her as she went to reach the door he put his hand up to stop her.

"I thought you loved me, but now you are mad that you made a life with ME" she emphasized the me part and he looked her dead in the eyes theyes he found he would not be able to live without.

"No not you, me." he lowered his eyes and she felt herself soften feeling the ull meaning of what he was saying and was frustrated that he had not told her what was really going on.

"Greg why you? There is nothing wrong with you." She stepped close to him cupping her hands around his face looking back into his beautiful blue eyes.

"There is something wrong with my whole family. I never wanted to inflict my jeans onto anyone." his voice as a hush and she still held his gaze and kissed him softly which he returned.

Breaking away she felt a tear falling from her eyes and she opened them. "There is nothing wrong with you, you have been my rock through this whole ordeal and Enola has found hope not in me but in you. If that is what my child with you is going to be like then I want ten more just like you." she felt the love sear through and it hurt but a good hurt one you want to hold on to forever.

"Ten? well I guess we can get a discount od a tummy tuck we do work here." he rined sarcasticly and she struck him with a laugh when a knock sounded at the door.

"House we have a case." Chase called from the hallway as House flung the door open.

"I am going to call up the school and set up a conference for after school so we can discus Dominick with Enola's teacher." She walked out behind him already dialing the number as HOuse took a file and headed out with Chase.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Allison?" she heard a friendly voice as she sat in the cafeteria eating a sandwich reading up on medical diseases. She wanted to get back to work but not today even though HOuse had told her she could join the case but she passed still not able to control he queasiness.

"You turned a case down" Wilson stated as he took the seat across from her.

"Still not ready to get fully back maybe next week." sitting the book down she felt her stomach flop once again but a bite of her saltine eased it.

"Well, you need to take it easy it you have been through so much." he opened his soda and took a drink watching her carefully.

"Why dose House think he is such a bad person?" she asked as Wilson raised an eyebrow. "Well I mean he is an ass but why would he fear having a child from his blood line?" she add and Wilson let out a small chuckle.

"Most every man has a fear of becoming a father but HOuse has more of a reason because he has roped his emotions off for so long, not wanting anyone to breach the walls and then you happened and then Enola, he has alot to get use to in such a short time. Now he is going to become a Father to his own flesh and blood and it scares him to death." he took a bite of his turkey sandwich.

"But he has changed so much can't he see that? " rubbing a hand over her face she saw how tired Wilson looked.

"No and yes, see he is waiting for something to happen to take you guys away so he can justify the reason to be alone and trust no one so in his mind he has not changed he is putting on a lesson for everyone. What he is beginning to realize is he don't want this to end and he see what a better man he has become and that scares him he is losing who he has created."  
Wilson sighed as Cameron shook her head.

"He will not lose us" she said putting her hand to her stomach rubbing it slow as the nausea washed over her once again.

"I have to go this smell of food is not agreeing with me" standing up she nodded to WIlson.

"Thank you for some insight" picking up her plate she headed for the door.

Wondering if House would truly be happy with the baby she got onto the elevator and head to her groups floor. She wondered if he was looking for a way to opt out or if he would get passed all the self doubt and work through it with her. Wishing her sister was here she stepped off the elevator felling her heart sink at the thought that her sister never got the chance to be called an Aunt. Her eye's teared up as she approached the glass office seeing everyone she cared about packing up with somber faces. Chase opened the door since he was the close and gave a grave smile.

"That bad?" she asked and Chase gave her a don't ask face.

"you coming back tomorrow?" he asked in a hushed voice and she shook her head.

"Maybe next week"

"Okay I might stop by tomorrow." he put his hand on her shoulder and then walked out the door with Forman behind him.

She looked over to see House in deep thought, one she was not sure she wanted to inturupt. She slowly went to the side door and pulled it open and he gave her an absent smile. She walked over to him and he pulled her down onto his lap still not totally there. She rubbed one of her hand through is hair and he close his eye with a click of his mouth.

"So how is my boy doing?" he put his hand over her belly and she smiled.

"Who said a boy?" she laugh and put her hand over his and he sighed.

"Allison I am going to try and be as supportive as I can but you are going to have to give me time." his voice was tired and he looked her in the eyes and she smiled even though he did not return it.

"Greg you have nothing to worry about. I am not going anyway and you don't have to worry about loosing me, Enola or this baby. We all are here and we all love you." she kissed his forehead.

"Well, I know you do and well ENola thinks I am god but this one" he rubbed her belly again" you can't speak for him if he is anything like me we are goin gto have one hell of a time" his smile was serious but he gave a small laugh.

"You forget one thing" she said and he raise an eyebrow "She will have my dispostion" and he laughed

"we have a conference with Enola's teacher in an hour so we better head out." standing up she walked around the desk and he followed grabing his coat and helping her with the one she had.

Leaving the hospital she felt eyes on her and the subtle whispers from the doctors and nurses but she didn't care she reached for his hand and he took it holding it tight as if she might disappear at any given moment. The wind whipped across her face and she shivered as they headed for his car. She loved the smell of the cold and the firewood that always burned in the houses giving off a warming smell. She got into the car still alittle off balance since her cast was still on but she didn't pay it much attention as they pulled out of the drive she had just found out she was bringing a new life into this world a hope that light was just around the corner after such a stormy time.


End file.
